


(i just wanna go) home

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the new guy in town and Louis is this mysterious enigma that no one quite understands. They both learn that your past can come back to bite you in the ass - hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i just wanna go) home

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a one shot with surfer!louis, sue me. This sort of took a life of it's own, like so many other one shots. I would like to thank my friend, Crystal, who helped me with this and the lovely ideas. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Liam sighs, frustrated. He’s been at his new job for a day and he’s already managed to fuck it up. He’s a stocker at the local grocery store and apparently there is a certain way to line up the food – go figure. His boss rimmed him for about twenty minutes on the correct way to face the labels out. He sighs as he throws his apron in the passenger seat of his car and turns the ignition on.

The twenty-one year old drives his bucket of rust to his dingy one bedroom apartment. It can hardly be called livable, but it’s cheap and he can’t afford much on a grocery stockers’ pay. It wasn’t always like this for Liam Payne. Once he had it all - the big paying job and the girl. He had the expensive car and the downtown city apartment. He also had the pressures of being the son of the owner of a multibillion dollar company.

All that’s in the past though once he sold everything and moved to Australia, where he was sure no one would find him or even care to look there.

It doesn’t take him long to change from his uniform of kakis and a disgustingly pale yellow polo to his gear and grab a surf board. He’s been trying to teach himself how to surf because he’s found it rather relaxing. It keeps him busy, taking his mind of things, and it’s also sort of a stress reliever of sorts.

He’s on the beach in no time, it also helps that he lives only a block or two away. Waxing his board before he goes out, Liam notices a guy sitting by himself on the beach. He’s never seen him before, but that doesn’t mean much, Liam usually keeps to himself mostly.

After a few hours of getting brutally beaten by the waves, Liam decides that it’s time to call it a night. He jogs up to his things that are in a pile and realizes that the guy is still there. He shakes his head before gathering his stuff and heading back home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting out on the beach has a clearing effect for Louis Tomlinson, former pro-surfer. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts just as some noob trots by with surfing gear. The seated brunet can't help but watch as the other man waxes his bored methodically and then heads out into the waves, only to get pounded. Hard. Smiling just a little, he can remember back when he first started; his mom teaching him and then his little sisters. He almost wants to say something to the passing man, but chokes last second. He'll just sit here awhile longer then, enjoying what he can.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second day is just about as bad as the first. He’s already behind on his stocking, but it gives Liam the chance to be in his own little world. He’s busy stocking as customers walk around him. He’s only asked twice where things are, and since he’s new, he has no clue. If people would read the signs at the end of the aisles, then they wouldn’t even need to ask the ‘new kid’.

A few of his coworkers are chit chatting down the aisle when he hears one of them exclaim "Oh hey! It's Gimpy!" They snicker in a cruel manner and point at someone Liam can't see. Rolling his eyes at their ignorance and harshness, the brunet concentrates on what he's doing. It's not until a few minutes later he realizes the mouthpieces have gone quiet and are looking at someone over Liam's shoulder. Turning, he sees the man from the beach; he has sun-kissed skin, wind tossed hair, and bright blue eyes. There's a shopping basket in one hand and a cane in the other. The workers move down the aisle, past the man. "How's it going Gimpy?" they ask in a mocking manner before disappearing around the corner. The man raises his head and ignores the slur, staring at the cans before him.

Liam’s eyes scan over the man for a bit before he realizes he’s staring and goes back to his job. He can see him, however, out the corner of his eyes. Once he’s finished with the section he’s working on, he moves and walks past the man before he bites his bottom lip and turns towards him. “Can I help you find something sir?” Liam offers.

"Um," Louis says, realizing it's the noob from yesterday, and wow, he's handsome up close. Giving a quick glance head to toe, the injured man blushes. "Could you get the sauce from the top shelf? Please?" There's a little flutter in his stomach as the younger man helps him; at least there's ONE nice person working in this god forsaken store. If it weren't the only grocery store in close range, Louis would have stopped coming here a while back.

Reaching up to get the sauce on the top shelf, Liam’s shirt rides up a little. Once he’s got the jar, he moves back and offers the jar to the man along with a smile. “Here you go. Anything else I can help you with?”

' _Take me home and let me get your clothes off_?' Louis thinks to himself, swallowing down the automatic response he wants to give. "Thanks. And I guess not." He noticeably keeps his eyes up, even though he desperately wants to check this beauty out. Leaning on his cane reminds the older man that he's not what he once was and he pulls himself back a little more. He offers the stocker a last smile before gamely making his way to the checkout. Even in loose sweats, and a baggy band tee, Liam can see the nice body hidden under the bulk of fabric.

Liam tries not to check out the man as he goes to check, but fails. After a couple of kids run down the aisle he’s on, he shakes his head and realizes he’s staring again. He moves on with his other tasks he’s been told to do without much more thought to the injured man.

Later, hours before sundown, Louis makes his careful way across the sand to his usual spot. The waves are softer today, the sea more calm.

The man from the store is there as well, getting knocked off his board like yesterday. But he looks like he’s having fun, paddling out to sea and trying to ride a wave or two back. He even manages to stand up for a second before he topples over.

Almost shocked by the burst of laughter coming from his mouth, Louis continues to watch the younger man until it looks like he's had enough and comes to sit down on the beach, wiping his face quickly with a towel. The older brunet bites his lip in thought and finally nods to himself before heaving his tired body off the ground. "Hey" he calls, not wanting to startle the guy. He picks his way carefully over as Liam's attention is focused on him. "If you step back a bit and center yourself with your feet and arms, then you may keep yourself up for longer."

A blush manages to rise up in Liam’s cheeks when the man from early walks up, with a tip for surfing no less. “Err, thanks. Sorry you had to witness that, I’m rubbish.” He laughs nervously. “It’s just nice to get out there and not have to worry about anything, you know?” He wipes his chest off with his towel and looks over. “You surf?”

Louis lets his gaze wonder longingly across the water, a rue smile twisting his lips. "Not in a long while" he answers, looking back to the seated brunet. "And you're actually not that bad, just need a little more work on the mechanics of pushing up from the board to a standing position." Shifting on his feet, he continues. "It's easier if you practice on land and then try it in the water." He offers Liam an easy smile.

With that, he looks down on his board, then back up at the man. “Thanks, maybe I should be taking lessons before doing all this on my own.” He chuckles, then offering a hand, “I’m Liam, Liam Payne.”

Raising a brow, but taking a hand Louis can't resist when he says "Well 007, I'm Louis Tomlinson, and I don't care how my martini is made so long as it contains alcohol." His eyes sparkle with mischief as he lets go. "I can give you a few pointers? If you like." He knows he's going to have to sit soon, but doesn't want to seem rude as he shifts farther onto his good leg and cane.

Liam laughs at Louis’ joke. “Well that’s one thing we have in common I guess. And yeah, that would be great! I could always use the help.”

Nodding, the injured man asks, "What times do you normally come out to surf?"

“After my shift, so about 5 or 6,” Liam offers. “On my days off I get out earlier.”

Louis takes a mental note. "I actually need to be heading home now," he tries not to let the pain slip into his voice. "But here's my number, so you can text me when you're heading down here." He offers another rue smile along with the piece of paper he frantically scribbled his number on. "You may want to text me ahead of time as it takes me a bit to get around."

Taking the paper, Liam nods. “Alright, thanks man!” he says excitedly, grabbing his board and walks with Louis as far down the beach as he can before splitting up to go to his crappy apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing his meager dinner, Louis takes a quick shower; dry swallows a pain pill, and falls into bed. He lies on his back eyes to the ceiling, thinking back to the beach. Sunlight glinting off wet blond and brown streaked hair; droplets making their way down tanned skin – the feel of his heated skin of the man’s hand brushing against his own. He hasn’t been touched by another human being, one he finds attractive, in what seems like years – hell it _has_ been years. His eyelids droop and his stomach tingles. There's a heat that gathers in his groin, spreading to the rest of his body. Quickly shucking his pajama pants, Louis wraps slender fingers around his semi hardness, raising it to full mast. Groaning quietly, he works his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb across the leaking crown, smearing his precum to ease the way. Panting now, he thinks of brown eyes, strong hands, and lush lips. He thinks of Liam's easy movements, both graceful and powerful. Wants to know what it would be like to have the other man's hands, or even lips, on him. Thinking about the brunet's hands on him brings him closer and closer to the edge until his back is arching and he's cumming in a toe-curling kind of way. Finally coming down from his high, he cleans himself off clumsily and drifts to sleep not long after.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam yawns, sitting up in bed and ruffling his bed matted hair. He stretches his muscles a bit before sliding out of bed and trudging into his tiny kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. It’s six in the morning and he lets the coffee run through as he gets ready for his morning run. Even in London, Liam has always been a bit of a runner. It helps him clear his head, and back home it allowed him an escape. Here it’s the same but in a way better atmosphere.

After about a twenty minute run, Liam returns to take a shower and finally have his coffee. It’s ten before he’s out the door, refreshed and ready to start his day as the stock boy at the local grocery store. While he’s walking there, which is only a few blocks from his apartment, he shoots Louis a text, hoping he’s up to meeting up later after his shift to help him with his surfing.

The shift seems longer than the others, probably because Liam’s antsy to get out and go to the beach to see the mysterious man he’s been introduced to as Louis. He’s been wondering exactly how he knows so much about surfing when he doesn’t seem to get in the water anymore. Something must have happened to make him quit surfing, but what?

He wonders this as he clutches his board on his way to the beach. When Liam gets there, Louis isn’t anywhere he can see so he takes his time waxing his board. Liam’s only been in Australia for a couple of weeks and he’s already got a nice tan going on and his brown hair has golden blonde highlights from the sun. Australia is definitely agreeing with the Englishman.

Huffing and puffing up the hill and onto the beach, Louis sighs in relief as he sees Liam waxing his board. Careful footing all the way, he makes his way over to the younger man, blushing in embarrassment as he catches Liam's eyes. "Sorry 'bout that, sort of dropped my phone and..." he rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "I sort of can't reach it at the moment." Louis can't believe that he's this helpless. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse for him. It happened while he was getting ready, trying to look good while not wanting to seem like he was trying too hard. The phone took a plunge and his house had gladly eaten it.

Liam looks at him a little incredulously but nods. “Err, do you need help finding it?” he asks, brown eyes meeting blue. He looks down at the board then, and back up, “Maybe after today’s lesson?” he offers with a warm smile.

Blushing harder, the injured man just shrugs. "Er...If you want? I'm sure you have other things you need to do though, so it's ok." Louis tries to wave it off, though really hoping to have the help. Shrugging off his earlier blush, he asks "You ready to go? Or you wanna wax some more?" A playful grin lights his face.

Laughing, Liam shakes his head. “No, I’m ready. Lead the way Obi Wan.”

Snorting, the older man waves his hand and gets closer to the water, plopping his ass in the sand gently a few yards from the lapping water. "Ok then. Place your board there and show me how you start to swim out." He's pointed to the space a few feet in front of him.

Liam does as he’s told and shows him how he swims out, just like he was taught in one of the ten lessons he had when he had went to Hawaii that one time on a business trip back when he was still acting like the CEO’s son.

Eyeing the younger man carefully, Louis scoots on his ass to get closer, nudging his body here and there. "I know that doesn't feel right to you, but if you lay like this you'll be more centered and will be in place to get up." Leaning back, the older man tells Liam to do it a few more times. Satisfied, after twenty minutes of Liam pretending to swim on his board, Louis asks him to go from prone to standing

This task is easier on land than on the water, and with Louis pointers, when he pops up on the board, he’s more centered. While he isn’t used to standing like this on the board, after several times, it seems rather natural. He feels a bit better about his skills on surfing now and it’s only been one day of pointers from the mysteriously informative Louis.

The once surfer pokes and prods him some more, giving him tips here and there, but not letting him into the water just yet. He makes Liam go from swimming to standing for what seems like forever before playfully pushing him over. Laughing, Louis nods to the ocean. "Go on, and show me what you've learned so far." There's a grin showing off his white teeth.

Shaking his head and dusting himself off, Liam stands, grabbing his board. “You know, just because you’re hurt doesn’t mean you have to play dirty.” He kicks a bit of sand playfully at Louis’s feet before he grins at him, trotting out to the ocean. He does what he remembers Louis telling him. He messes up a bit in the beginning, but manages to stand up on the board more than once before crashing into the waves. After about thirty minutes, Liam heads back to the older guy. “Well, how was that Obi Wan?”

Making sure to pour sand onto Liam's head and rub it in, he gives a despairingly "Not bad, but you could do better." He softens his blow with a gentle pat and smile. "Do you wanna call it a day? Or go out and try, try again?"

“Nah, calling it a day is cool.” Liam shakes his head, sending sand flying everywhere, while some still stick to his wet hair which is sticking up every which way. “We need to get your phone anyways.”

Waving one hand out, the injured man tells him not to worry about it. "But if you could give me a hand up? That would be great." A smile breaks out on both their faces as Louis is hauled to his feet. "And if you're really insistent on getting my phone, then I can at least feed you."

As if on cue, Liam’s stomach grumbles. A blush slides down Liam’s face to his shoulders. “Err, yeah, sounds like a deal.” He smiles, looking down at his apparel. “Does it matter I’m in my suit though?”

"Nah, there's worse things than sand and water. You have a kit with you? Or did you stop by your house before coming here?" Louis asks as he leads them off the beach and to the sidewalk.

“Nah, I’ll have to stop by my apartment, but it’s not far from here.” He points in the direction of his place. He walks with Louis to his apartment, letting him in before disappearing into his bedroom to get changed; he’ll take a shower later. He’s out in no time in shorts and a loose tee and smiles, “Alright, lead the way.”

The older man gives the apartment a quick look around before Liam comes bounding out, ready to go. He looks good; really good. Louis turns quickly, almost losing his footing. He catches himself and blushes bright red, letting out a little laugh. "Woops." They tromp out to the street level, and the injured man leads them farther and farther away from the more cluttered part of the city, to an older single story. He eases himself up the three sturdy stairs and into the house. "Make yourself comfy and I'll grab us some water."

Liam looks around the house a bit before sitting down on the couch. It’s comfortable and Liam relaxes instantly. “So where did your house eat your phone at?” he calls out at the invisible Louis who must be in the kitchen.

With both hands holding a bottle of water, Louis limps heavily back to the living room, settling heavily onto the couch and handing a bottle to the brunet next to him. "Would you kill me if I said I was unsure?"

Taking the water bottle, he smiles. “No, I suppose not. Where did you think you had it last?” Liam tries to offer a bit of structure in the madness to trying to find Louis phone. He takes out his own prepared to ring it to see where it is.

Seeing Liam pull out a phone, Louis smiles. They both go quiet, trying to listen to where it might ring from. There's a faint ringing coming from the direction Louis has just come from. Both look at one another before Liam stands and give's his friend a hand up and they begin their hunt. Liam has to call three more times before they're led into the kitchen, the trilling sounding from a crack between the fridge and the countertops.

“Well when you lose your phone, you really lose it don’t you?” he chuckles, moving to pull the fridge out, his muscles straining at the pull. He’s fit, Liam boxes in his spare time, so moving the fridge on his own doesn’t bother him much. He smiles, bending over and picking up the phone. He turns, handing it back to Louis. “Here you go.”

Eyes nearly popping out of his head as Liam moves his fridge ALONE, he gets ahold of himself and takes the phone. "Thanks. You have NO IDEA how much I owe you right now." He's beaming so hard. "Instead of me cooking, how about I splurge for some good food?"

“Err, it’s alright. I can just grab something on my way home. It’s not a big deal.” He smiles, running a hand through his messy hair. It’s starting to grow out and curl.

Shaking his head, Louis grabs Liam's defined arm in one hand (definitely taking note of the muscle there) and his cane with the other. "Nope, not taking 'no' for an answer." He tugs the other man out of the house and down the street to a diner. "Best food on earth" he assures the young brunet.

Chuckling, Liam allows himself to be lead to the diner. “I’ll take your word for it, but if it sucks, I’m blaming you.” He says before sitting down in the booth and looking over the menu.

Rolling his eyes, Louis chuckles in good humor. "If you think it really sucks, then I'll just whip you up something at mine."

He throws a friendly wave to one of the waitresses who comes bustling over. "Louis!" She beams and gives him a hug. "Who's the handsome guy?" She teases.

The injured man blushes a bit before introducing the two. "Dylan, Liam. Liam, Dylan."

The waitress laughs and pops Louis on the back of the head. "Well, what'll it be?"

"Two usual's, please" he says looking at her. As she walks away, he leans towards Liam and says "Which really means 'Surprise me'." His eyes light with merriment. 

Laughing, Liam shakes his head and fumbles with the menu in the silence a moment. “I take it you come here a lot?”

Nodding, Louis pushes his silverware around a bit. "It's not like I can't cook, just that I like having company every now and again." The older brunet seems to physically shrug off his loneliness.

Piercing his lips, Liam nods, understanding. Even while he was around people in London, he felt completely alone and out of place, like his life was leading him and not the other way around. “Well at least you don’t have to listen to the jerks at work.”

Giving the young brunet a sympathetic look he shakes his head. "Not every day, though I do tend to have to go to the store a few times a week." They both can agree that the store sucks. It's not much longer before two hot plates arrive with drinks coming shortly after. There's sliced bits of steak in some sort of sauce, steaming vegetables, and mashed potatoes in thick gravy. "Thanks Dylan" Louis says with a grin, knowing Liam's about to have his taste bud's socks knocked off.

Eying the plate reluctantly, Liam digs in. He moans in favor, chewing on a piece of meat. “Okay, it’s official. You were right.” He grins, continuing to eat his meal, letting out a couple of groans when the bit is particularly delicious.

Pretending to preen, the injured man says "Who? Me? Right?" He waves a hand up and down to indicate himself. "Of course I was right, dear; I'm made of awesome and win." He gives an exaggerated wink before tucking into his own plate.

The finish their plates in no time, Louis paying the bill and walking back when Liam stops. “Err, I’m this way. Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, same time at the beach?” Liam says hopeful.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems like weeks pass in the blink of an eye. Liam and Louis have grown into a strong friendship, but Louis can't help feeling that he's falling for the younger brunet. Biting his lip, he idly watches Liam as the other man heads out, crashing into the oncoming waves. Wishing he could be there, alongside the brunet, Louis gives his bum knee a wretched look and contents himself to observing only.

Liam is very aware of the eyes on him, and while he knows he that Louis is there to help him, it also makes him a bit nervous as well. They’ve been getting along rather well – more than Liam would care to admit to himself let alone anyone else. He dives underneath the water, his hair dripping and stuck to his head when he resurfaces with his board in hand. He’s gotten a lot better with Louis’ help and guidance, while he’d never be a pro; he’s actually enjoying it more now that he can stand up on the board longer.

The injured man cheers from the sandy shore, even when Liam wobbles or messes up. He sits there alone with a bright grin and a thumbs up. Hours pass by and soon, they're calling it a night. After Liam gets him to his feet, the older man asks, "Wanna come over for dinner?" His heart beats just a little faster as the subtle inclination.

Hand rubbing the back of his head, Liam stutters a bit. “S-sure. I’m all wet though.” He chuckles, shaking his head and flicking water on the older man.

Laughing, Louis waves a hand. "And? You're probably hungry too." He smiles with soft lips and expressive eyes. "I'm sure I have some sweats you can bum, and I have running water for a shower as well." Not taking 'no', the older brunet tugs Liam in the direction of his house.

Liam doesn’t protest too much, letting the older man pull him to his house.

Louis bodily shoves him into the bathroom with clean sweats and a tee he scrounged up. Chuckling, he informs the wet man that he'll start on dinner before turning to go.

Quickly showering, he gets out smelling like Louis, and he’s completely okay with that. He pulls on Louis clothes and meets Louis in his kitchen. While he’s making dinner, he leans against the counter watching with interest.

Limping around the kitchen with practiced ease, the injured brunet points Liam to the salad. "Wanna toss?" It's thrown as a joke, but there's faint pink tingeing dusting his cheeks. He checks the noodles while the young man does as he's told. Louis nods to himself; the noodles were almost done, and the sauce was already simmering away. All he had to do was finish browning the beef, mix it with the sauce, and they were all ready. His eyes get distracted by watching the other man, though. The clothes were a bit snug and showed off how toned Liam was. Biting his lip, Louis turns back to the cooking.

“I believe you were just checking me out.” Liam says smugly, his own cheeks flushing bright pink at his words. He turns looking at Louis as he’s finished tossing the salad, an eyebrow arched like he dares him to say differently.

"Nice ass?" Louis throws out bravely; secretly holding his breath, waiting for Liam's reaction.

Chuckling, Liam shakes his head, “I don’t think I’m the one with the nice ass.” He realizes what he just said and ducks his head, turning around to pretend to toss the salad more. He’s way out of line and he doesn’t know what possessed him to say something like that, its way out of character. There’s just something about Louis though that brings out his daring side sometimes.

Feeling a goofy smile pull at his face, the injured man ignored the food long enough to step close enough to feel each other's body heat. "So...after dinner? Wanna toss something else?" Louis wanted to bang his head on a counter. It's been so long since he's been touched by another human being he's apparently forgot how to flirt decently. There's already a mad blush across his face and neck as he turns to stir everything together.

Liam actually laughs at that one. “Wow, of all the things you could come back with, that’s what you chose?” his own embarrassment long forgotten as he turns to see Louis and his blushing skin. He wants to kiss the pink away, wherever it reaches too and beyond. “How far does that blush go anyways?” he inquires.

Blushing harder, Louis meeps a bit before stirring faster. Thinking things couldn't get more awkward, he finally replies with "You wanna find out?" His bones are praying for a positive response, mind already figuring out how long it would take to turn off everything.

As far as cheesy lines goes, this probably is the worst he’s ever done to pick someone up, but Louis seems to be playing along quite well. “Yeah, I do.” He says, his voice already a little wrecked at just the thought of seeing exactly where the blush stops.

Louis's eyes go dark. He quickly plops lids down and turns burners off before turning back to the other man. "If you're serious, then we're going to have to get me off my knee or there's going to be an embarrassing moment." He licks his lips.

“I believe you already had that,” Liam smirks, surging forward to press Louis against the counter. He molds himself against the older man, arms wrapping on either side of his waist and looking a bit sheepishly before ducking down to capture Louis’ lips with his own.

The older man moans into the kiss and wrangles his arms around Liam's neck, one hand pressing into the soft hair and pushing closer. He twists wrong and hisses in pain. "Shit! That is NOT conductive to romance!"

Liam looks at him helpless, pulling back a bit, but let’s Louis use him as support. “Sorry,” he worries his bottom lip. He helps Louis to the couch, sitting him down. “Sorry, do you need an ice pack or pain medication or something?”

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls the younger man to him. "There's better ways to relieve pain than medications." He smirks, nipping at Liam's bottom lip. Hands wander, nails scraping beneath fabric, feeling heated skin.

Mewing into Louis mouth at the touch on his skin, Liam presses himself against the man, his own hands finding their way underneath Louis shirt. He pulls away, pulling the older man against the couch. “You promised I could find out exactly where that blush stopped.”

Breathe catching, Louis just nods, not fighting as his clothes are pushed around. The injured man moans, and then blushes harder. It really had been too long for him.

Grinning, Liam ducks down not wasting anytime, pushing Louis’ pants down over his hips. He’s got them down his lower thigh when Liam stops to just take in the sight. There is a slight bulge in Louis boxers and he smirks, moving up and tugging Louis’ shirt up and off him, tracing his fingers over exposed skin. His mouth travels down his chest, kissing the blushing man. “Mmm, I think it goes further down.” He grins, his fingers hooking at the waist band of the man’s boxers.

'OhMyGodThisIsn'tHappening' is the only thought running through the older brunet's brain. Hands skim over arms and covered chest. Louis wants to feel the other, but moves to help slide his boxers off. He feels slightly vulnerable laying nude, scars from his surgeries visible to all. He winces at how ugly and pale they look against the rest of his tanned skin.

Liam kisses them softly; taking his time to make sure Louis knows Liam doesn’t care. He’s got his own scars, maybe not so visible, but still they count. “So sexy,” he breathes against Louis skin as his hot breathe fans across Louis’ erection. “Want to see how you taste…” he breathes, wrapping a hand at the base of Louis’ cock and darting his tongue out to lick the tip to test Louis’ reaction.

The brunet's body jumps, electrified. Hands clench at the fabric of the couch. Louis watches as Liam eases him into his mouth, taking his time as he does so. Eyes closing, body twitching, the injured man rides the feeling of pleasure. "Liam" he moans, one hand coming to rest in the other's hair.

Smirking, Liam presses the head of Louis cock against his lips before opening is mouth and sucking him in. He licks the underneath, swirling his tongue as he continues to slide him deeper in his mouth. Liam’s hand is slowly stroking what he can’t fit.

"Oh!" Louis moans, sitting up to better watch Liam suck him off. Fingers tighten into the younger brunet's hair before easing up and petting slowly. Unable to help himself, he rocks up into the wet heat of Liam's mouth.

Letting him, Liam hollows his cheeks and takes him in as he hums happily around Louis’ cock. His free hand slides down to palm himself through the sweats, feeling the heat of Louis moans going straight to his own cock.

"I'm not gonna last long" Louis murmurs, blush burning against his already heated skin. Already he can feel the weight of his orgasm building.

Humming again, Liam pushes him further into his mouth, feeing the blunt tip push against the back of his throat. After a moment of sucking, he starts bobbing his head, brown eyes looking up through his eye lashes to blue, almost daring him to cum in his mouth.

Biting his lip nearly hard enough to split the skin, the older man's hands tangle and tighten in Liam's hair, almost painfully so. Just as sudden as a spark igniting, Louis's back is bowing and he's cumming hard down the kneeling man's throat.

Swallowing happily, Liam works the older man through his climax. Once he’s sure he’s got every last drop, he pulls away and licks his lips. He sits up on his haunches on the couch, just watching Louis as he comes down from his high.

A trembling hand covers blue eyes as the injured man practically melts into the couch. It takes him a moment to regroup his brain cells. He leans forwards, fingertips brushing tan skin as Louis connects their lips. He licks into Liam's mouth, just tasting. Their foreheads touch. "What about you?" Louis asks as his hand brushes down to get at Liam.

Shrugging, Liam lets Louis do as he pleases. “It’s okay; I don’t need…” he trails off busy taking the time to nibble on Louis’ bottom lip. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to do anything.”

Snorting indelicately, the older man works Liam's pants down to get a hand around his still hard member. Swiping a thumb over the head, Louis brings his thumb to his mouth, licking and sucking the digit past plumping lips; blown blue meets brown. He licks a stripe up his palm before once more wrapping lithe fingers around engorged flesh. Giving a few experimental tugs, Louis watches Liam's face; leaning in for another kiss.

Liam gasps when he feels Louis hand on him, stroking him. He watches as his dick disappears underneath his hand as he slides it up and down his length. Groaning at the contact, Liam pushes up into Louis hand as he surges forward to kiss the man.

Licking into his lover’s mouth, Louis lets his moans be swallowed up. He works his hand up and down, tightening his grip and working a thumb over the head with every up stroke. Lamenting his position he says "Wish I could taste you."

Eyes blown, brown eyes stare into blue. Without another word, Liam kisses Louis mouth before pushing him on his back on the couch and moving up his chest. He can’t help the groan that escapes his mouth when he sees the blunt tip of his dick nudge Louis cheek.

Hands clamp onto Liam's ass and squeeze. Louis lets the precum smear his lips before swallowing Liam down slowly. It's been awhile since he's last done this and the last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself in front of the younger man.

Looking down at Louis, Liam watches him with hooded eyes. “Fuck,” he groans, trying not to push himself further in the man’s mouth. His thumb runs over the corner of Louis mouth and smirks at him.

The older man hums in pleasure around the fullness of his mouth. Tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue, Louis enjoys the way Liam's body shudders and bucks. He can’t wait to get the younger man to fuck him.

Louis looks amazing with his cock stretching his lips Liam decides as he slides deeper into his mouth. His fingers are probably bruising his shoulders as he sits on Louis upper chest. “God, you look so good…” he murmurs as he closes his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Louis’ mouth wrapped around his cock.

The prone man sets to work on the cock pressing to the back of his throat. With hands gripping Liam's sides, fingertips digging into the flesh of the brunet's ass, Louis hollows his cheeks, sucking and swallowing as much as he can. Relaxing his throat, he slides up the hard member, pressing Liam forward until his nose bumps against the pelvis.

Groaning, Liam tries not to buck his hips into the warm wetness of Louis’ mouth. “Louis…” he groans out the older man’s name. He leans forward, supporting his weight with his hands on the arm rest of the couch on either side of Louis’ head.

Louis meets his eyes, hands moving his lover's hips, letting him know it's okay to fuck his mouth. His stretched lips are already plump and reddened, driving Liam wild.

Taking the hint, Liam pushes deeper inside Louis mouth with the shallow thrust. He groans at the feeling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, with this he doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer.

Lashes fluttering, Louis feels himself harden again. He lets go of Liam with one hand to jack himself with every thrust. Knowing the younger man's getting close, he sucks harder, moaning as his own climax mounts.

Thrusting into Louis’ mouth, Liam groans feelings himself stiffen as he spurts hot liquid down the other man’s throat. He’s groaning, and tries to keep himself up as he rides out his orgasm.

Louis swallows every last drop, working himself harder, he groans and pulls away from the now softening member. Panting, he moans as he comes again, spattering up his stomach and chest. Turning his head, he gives Liam's sweaty inner thigh a kiss. "Okay?"

Nodding his head, Liam moves away, losing his balance and almost falling on his ass as he gets off the couch. “Fuck,” he mumbles, fishing for his boxers and pants lazily. He finally manages to plop on the end of the couch where Louis feet are with his pants pulled up but undone, trying to feel his body once again.

Snickering a bit, the injured man swipes at his stomach with his loose shirt and plops his feet in Liam's lap. He stretches with only a slight wince, tugging his own pants back into place. "Well, I think you're on your own for reheating the food." He glances apologetically at the still recovering brunet.

Liam chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m okay right now, I don’t even think I could move even if I wanted to.” He slides a hand to rest on Louis foot in his lap, massaging it a bit.

A moan and a twitch has the prone man practically melting into the couch. "I will do anything if you keep that up." Groping around, he finally finds the T.V. remote without dislodging his feet from Liam's lap. He flicks through channels until he finds something both of them can stand to watch.

Continuing, Liam massages Louis’ feet, working the muscles slowly as he works up his legs. He massages his calves and ankles, smirking at the tiny pleased moans coming from the older man.

Eventually, Louis's stomach is rumbling loud enough to get Liam's stomach talking. Both look at each other and laugh before the older man is swinging his feet carefully back down to the floor and Liam is helping him up. Reheating their food only takes a few minutes so while Louis does that, the young brunet sets the table and grabs some drinks. It domesticated enough to make the ex-surfer blush and heart stutter.

Liam helps Louis with the food when he’s done setting the table and smiles. “Smells good.” He says as they sit and start their dinner. He eats in silence, appreciating the food.

Watching the young man eat with a fondness in his eye, Louis asks "So, you wanna toss my salad on a regular basis?" He raises his eyebrows. "It comes with a title and everything."

He almost chokes on his food. Arching an eyebrow, Liam looks over at him, “What title is that?”

"Boyfriend?" Louis almost feels like he could be overstepping their tentative bound. He cares about Liam and hopes they can have a closer relationship.

Considering his proposal, Liam tilts his head a bit. “Mmm, so I would get to toss your salad, let’s say, after we finish eating?” Liam questions, smirking a bit.

It's Louis's turn to choke a bit, another round of blushing heating his skin. "You gonna do more than pour a little dressing on top this time?" He asks bravely.

Liam chuckles, shaking his head. “You know, you’re cute when you make up witty comments.” He nods, “Yeah, if you want that is.”

A grin breaks out like the sun peaking from behind the clouds; it lights up Louis's face. Taking a sip of his water, the injured man replies "I want a lot of things dear" he leans his head onto a hand. "Mainly, you naked" pausing to think a moment, "with the possibility of whip cream."

Blushing at Louis’ words, Liam ducks his head. “Yeah, sounds… sticky but fun.” He peers up at the man through his fringe.

The older man is playing with his food, half smile on his face. "So, desert time yet?" He knows he's being corny, but Louis loves that this man will let him and not judge him for it. This feels so comfortable and so natural. _It's fate_ , he thinks to himself.

Nodding slowly, Liam puts his fork down. “I could always go for a bit of desert.” He smiles, standing up to get both of their plates and take them to the sink to be washed later. He scrapes any food off the plates in the trash and runs warm water over them.

Louis feels a heat rush through him and his mouth go dry as he stares at Liam standing at his kitchen sink. "You're so pretty" he blurts, and then smacks a hand to his face. "Uh yeah" he says, waving a hand around. "Pretty sure you're already familiar with the semi-lacking brain to mouth filter." He offers the brunet a grin.

Liam blushes at Louis words, but turns around and laughs when he explains. “No, I like it, at least so far.” He offers a grin, and steps closer to the tanned brunet. “So, tell me more about this desert.”

The grin spreads and grows. "Well, I may not have whip cream, but I'm sure there's some chocolate sauce in the fridge and quite possibly some sprinkles in the cabinet." Pushing himself up from the table, he limps closer to Liam, putting his arms over the younger man's shoulders and letting him take some of his weight. "Does that sound like an okay substitute for the whip cream?"

Nodding, Liam runs a hand down the side of Louis. “Chocolate’s the best.” He smiles mischievously.

Rendered speechless, Louis gapes before diving forward and crashing their mouths together. "Then grab the stuff and lets hit the bedroom" he encourages.

Patting Louis’ ass, Liam tells him to go ahead and he’ll join him. He hums as he opens the fridge and grabs the sauce and heads towards the bedroom. Louis is half way there when Liam catches up. The younger man presses himself against Louis’ back, breathing heavily against his neck as they walk, planting open mouth kisses against his skin. “Can’t wait to lick this chocolate off of you.” He whispers hotly into his ear.

Giving a full body shiver, Louis does his best to remove his pants in a graceful manner; he does not succeed. Nearly tripping, Liam is the only thing that saves him from a face to floor meeting. Blushing hotly he offers a "Nice save" and waits till their both balanced and upright before adding "Now lose the pants."

Chuckling and shaking his head, he pushes Louis on the bed before stripping himself of sweatpants and his tee. He stands there completely naked as he hands Louis the chocolate sauce. He dips onto the bed on his knees as he scoots up and bends down to kiss Louis before pulling away and taking the chocolate sauce, opening it. He dips his fingers into the sticky goodness and drips it onto Louis chest, smirking. He makes small patterns on his skin before ducking down and licking the skin free.

Breath stuttering in his lungs, Louis’s hands has a mind of their own as they wander about the skin offered him. "Liam" he moans, nails scraping skin as the said brunet licks across a sensitive spot. His cock is already rock hard and weeping as he wriggles, enjoying the sensation of another's mouth on his body.

Making a trail of cold chocolate all the way down to the older man’s bellybutton and right alongside the trail of hair that leads further down, Liam smirks as he drizzles a bit onto Louis cock. “Oops.” He says, not at all sorry. He dips down and licks his way to the head of Louis’ cock, missing it completely as he kisses the inside of Louis thigh.

Hands fisted in the sheets, Louis watches Liam's progression with hazy eyes. "Tease" he reprimands. Smirking, the older man runs a finger through some of the chocolate mess left behind and slides it first across his lips and then into his mouth. He sucks on the coated digit, sliding it in and out of his mouth.

“And you were calling me a tease?” Liam chuckles, moving up Louis body to capture his lips, probing his tongue inside for Louis taste more of the chocolate. After a minute, Liam pulls back; rutting his own erection against Louis’ chocolate covered one. He manages to kiss back down to take some more chocolate to the head of Louis’ cock and lick across it. “Mmm, you taste amazing.”

"You ah!" Head tilted back, the ex-surfer moans. "You haven't tried all the deserts offered though." A hand creeps down to slide against Liam's hardness, teasing him more.

A gasp escapes his lips as Liam’s eyes darken. “Really?” he smirks, eyeing Louis erection. “Well let’s see, does it have a crème filling?” he grins, drizzling more chocolate over his cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking every last bit of it off.

Hips trying to buck, but being controlled by Liam's capable hands, Louis whines a bit. "You'll have to wait for the crème filling; it's just not ready yet." He tugs the other man up for a wet kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Sitting back, he spreads his legs wide and, swiping more chocolate sauce onto his fingers, brings the covered digits to his own opening. The older brunet keeps his eyes on Liam as he first circles and then breeches himself with a breathy moan.

Liam smirks, watching the man beneath him as he fingers himself with chocolaty fingers. He nibbles at Louis neck, sucking bruises that will last for days into his skin.

Louis tilts his head back in supplication, fingers moving in and out of himself. "Fuck! Liam" he moans at another bite. "Your mouth. So hot!"

Growling against Louis skin, Liam is watching him probe himself. He wants to help, licking his lips, he traces his fingers down Louis sticky chest and circles flutters over the entrance that Louis is already stretching while his mouth works more love bites into his skin.

Breathing becomes unnecessary as Louis feels his lovers’ fingers moving closer to his own. Another moan breaks out as Liam's digits dip and mingle with his own, both working to stretch him. "Liam! If you're not in me soon..." he breaks off when his lover probes his prostate.

Smirking, Liam bites down particularly hard on Louis neck as he hooks his fingers again, hoping to hit that spot once again. He wants Louis to a hot mess before he’s inside him. “Fuck, you look so good..”

Louis can only respond with breathless pants and moans as he rocks his hips on both their fingers, wanting more.

Adding another finger, Liam licks the blooming bruise on Louis neck. He doesn’t think he can wait too long with the noises Louis is making. After a minute, he slides his fingers away, letting Louis fuck himself on his fingers as he moves down the man’s body with chocolate sauce in hand. He smears a bit of it on the injured man balls and sucks on them lightly before adding some around Louis entrance and swatting away his fingers and replacing them with his own. He tests the older man by darting his tongue to taste just the outside of the ring of muscles. Chocolate and Louis, his new favorite combination.

Hands holding himself, Louis looks dazed. Fingers tighten to a white knuckle grip as he feels Liam's tongue probing at him. "Want it so bad. Please!" He's not above begging.

His thumbs spreading Louis cheeks, Liam presses his tongue further inside Louis, licking his way inside the stretched whole. He hums in delight and continues to fuck him on his tongue as he manages to slide a hand up to grip Louis erection, stroking it a few times as he tries to lick all the chocolate sauce out of the older man.

Rocking his hips, Louis drops into the pleasure of his lover's mouth. He fucks up into Liam's waiting hand and back into wet mouth. "Don't wanna cum like this" he pants. "Want you in me, so fucking deep!"

Liam hums against the furl of muscles. He finally pulls away, breathing heavily as he kisses up, sucking Louis cock in his mouth a bit before moving all the way up to lick into Louis waiting mouth. His blunt tip is nudging Louis already slickened entrance.

Mewling in want, Louis kisses hard and messy as he bears down, wanting Liam in him as soon as possible.

He spits into his hand and strokes his member before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Liam has to stop midway because of how tight Louis is around his cock, it’s been awhile since he’s been inside of anyone – boy or girl, and it’s breathtaking.

Louis hisses through the pain and tries to relax. He breathes through it the best he can. This is Liam, he assures himself. _He's not going to hurt me_. Looking up into wells of brown, Louis feels himself relaxing, mouth parting in a silent 'o' as he feels his lover slide deeper.

Once he’s all the way in, Liam stops, leaning down to kiss Louis. He strokes the man’s member as they both wait to get adjusted to the feeling. He groans when Louis clinches around him. “Fuck, you do that again and I don’t know how long I’m going to last.”

Clinching again with a breathy chuckle, Louis tells him "Then you should get a move on, shouldn't you." He rocks his hips to accompany his words.

Growling at his lover’s words, Liam starts moving, unsure exactly what pace he should set. He settles for somewhere in the middle and clutches Louis’ shoulder as he tries to bury himself deeper inside of him with each thrust.

Crying out in pleasure as Liam ups the pace, Louis tucks his good leg around the younger man, urging him on with "more" and "harder".

Liam slides into the man beneath him with little resistance after a while and he’s able to up his pace as he groans into his skin. “Feels so good…” he breathes.

Louis mewls in return, head tossing about and showing the long colander of his throat. Liam licks his lips and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, biting and licking another mark onto the man under him.

His thrusts pick up in pace and he’s slamming into the hot heat that is Louis. He feels a tingle as he knows he’s close. He ignores it though; making sure Louis is feeling just as good.

Toes curling, Louis knows he's not going to last. "Liam!" Body starting to arch, the injured man cries out as he cums, spunk marking the both of them.

Liam groans at the feeling of the stickiness against his chest. Louis came without him touching him and he must admit that was hot. He slides inside the tightness and whimpers as his dick twitches inside the heat. It doesn’t take him long to join Louis, cumming hotly inside his lover. He groans, collapsing against him as his limbs feel like jelly.

Arms draped over heaving shoulders, Louis pets his hands down Liam's back until their breathing is more controlled. The older man places kisses across the skin of Liam's neck and cheek. "Ready for a nap?" He teases with a smile.

Chuckling, Liam pushes himself off and lies down beside Louis. “Nah, unless you need one old man.” He sticks his tongue out before kissing Louis cheek.

Louis slaps at the younger man's arm. "As soon as the feeling comes back in my lower half I'll show YOU an old man!" He only pretends to look indignant as Liam cleans them both up. Knowing he should take his meds, but unable to really get up, Louis gives the other man a shy smile. "Uh, you wouldn't be able-bodied enough to grab me some water and the pills on the bathroom counter would you?" He bites his lip, embarrassed that he even has to ask.

Getting up and going to the kitchen stark ass naked, Liam grabs a cup of water and walks back into the bedroom, across to the bathroom to get the bottle of pills. He smirks as he walks back to Louis and gives him both. “There you go old man.” He grins, crawling back on the bed as Louis takes his meds.

Making quick work of this process, he slaps Liam's nude ass with a smirk. "Does this make me Willy Wonka The Sugar Daddy then?"

“Well you did have chocolate all over you.” He grins, smacking Louis cheek playfully.

Rolling his eyes, the older brunet rolls over, pinning his lover with a leg and arm, head resting on a shoulder. "Don't be mean to the elderly, I'm sure society frowns on that." It's obvious he's getting drowsy and has decided to have his very own Liam-shaped pillow.

Chuckling, Liam shakes his head. “I can let you take your nap old man.” He kisses the top of Louis head. “I can see you tomorrow after work.”

Harrumphing, Louis taps out a beat onto the skin of Liam's arm. "Do you have to leave now?" He specifically hates taking his meds for this reason alone, they take away his perception of time and put him to sleep. Already he can feel his whole body loosening.

“Yeah, unless I want to become a body pillow.” He chuckles, slipping out from the older man and getting dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll let myself out and lock the door.” He murmurs against Louis’ forehead as he kisses it.

Louis is already murmuring sleepily, dozing off as Liam leaves.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks pass by and both couldn't be happier. Lying together on Louis floor, the older brunet runs a hand up and down Liam's chest. "So, tell me what you did before you decided to come to Australia?" Louis has been curious for a while.

Liam stiffens at the question but relaxes to Louis’ touch. “Err, I worked in an office in London.” He says, that is technically the truth, but he doesn’t want to diverge too many details, at least not yet.

Raising a brow, Louis laughs and leans over, gently palming the other man's hair down and back. "Yeah, I can totally see you as a paper-pusher!" He kisses away any sting from his words. "Did you wear glasses? You'd be HOT in glasses" he teases, wide grin splitting his face.

Shaking his head, he pokes Louis’ side. “No, I don’t wear glasses, I’m not an old man like you.” He chuckles, kissing Louis quickly.

The silence lasts for another ten minutes before Liam reciprocates with a question of his own. "And you? What did you do while I was "pushing papers" as you call it?"

Snorting, the older brunet rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "Believe it or not, but I was a pro surfer." He ignores any and all incredulous looks thrown his way. "My mum started me when I was fourteen and getting into trouble all the time." There's a fond smile that graces his lips as he remembers the first time his mom made him go to lessons. "I was pretty good" he gives Liam a look. "Or so said my teacher. I started competing at sixteen and held the title for a few years." His face turns dark. "But my 'accident' three years ago put a stop to that real quick." Louis turns his head and rolls a bit to his side. It's clear this is still a bitter and painful time in his life.

Liam doesn’t push, he hates when people do it to him, so he figures Louis would offer up any information he wanted to in his own time. He’s been curious about his injury but hasn’t asked. Liam’s wondered why the man is in Australia, but figures it’s none of his business. “Explains why you’re a good teacher then.” He grins, wrapping an arm around Louis and bringing him close to him. He breathes into Louis’ ear, kissing it softly. “Is that what your injury is from?”

Eyes watering in the pale light, lips thin, Louis nods. The ex-surfer places his head back on Liam's chest, resuming his petting. He refuses to cry about it; he's cried enough. Clearing his throat, he mentions the painful surgeries and even more painful recoveries. "It's slow going, but if I can walk without any aid, then it'll be worth it."

Nodding, Liam smiles, “Well you’ll get there.” If Louis could actually see Liam’s face, he would know he was thinking up an idea but instead it goes unnoticed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis decides to switch things up. He takes a few regular grade pain pills--they keep most of the pain at bay without making it nap time for him--and kidnaps Liam from his apartment one day. The injured brunet drags him down to the more touristy sections, showing off the local shops and more. He jokingly buys a few trinkets for Liam as they head past people wearing awful brightly colored shirts and taking photos of nothing worthwhile.

Liam seems nervous. He doesn’t like to be around crowds, especially if he can’t keep an eye on people. He fidgets at Louis’ side the whole time.

The older man's limp becomes more prominent the longer they're out. He leans heavily on Liam as they head back to the quieter quarters of the city. "Hope you had a little fun, Tardar Sauce." Louis ribs him gently, poking fun at his stiffness in the crowds, without being mean about it. Both look tired.

He’s weary, looking around them as they rest at a table. “Yeah, I had fun.” He tries smiling at Louis. “Do you need you’re meds?” he looks concerned.

Trying and failing to hide the grimace as he attempts to stand, Louis gives up the ghost and nods. "Yeah." Giving Liam an apologetic look he adds "Sorry for cutting our time short, but if I promise Japanese and a horrible movie will that make up for it?"

“You’re fine, let’s get you home love.” Liam opts to pay for a cab to Louis’ so they don’t have to walk. He helps him up the steps and into the house where he sits him on the couch with a firm “Stay,” and goes into the bathroom to grab his medication and grabs a glass of water from the kitchen on his way back. He waits for Louis to take his pills before sitting down beside him.

Smiling the lazy smile of the doped up. Louis sends a text ordering from their favorite Japanese restaurant down the street. "Food'll be here in a few if you wanna go ahead and pick out the movie."

Liam just snuggles his head in Louis shoulder and shakes his head. He smirks, darting out his tongue to lick a stripe of skin of the column of Louis’ neck before moving away and thumbing through his movies.

Eyeing the younger brunet, the ex-surfer tries to come up with good revenge. He waits until Liam is sitting to clamber closer and give a hasty and wet kiss against the other man's lips, giggling as he does so.

Turning the movie on, Liam wraps his arms around the older man’s waist, face burring in his hair. He breathes in deeply and chuckles. “You’re not very good at this revenge thing, are you?”

"I suppose I didn't give it as much thought as I should have" replied the ex-surfer. He's lightly dozing when the knock signaling the arrival of their food comes. "Oooh! Food!" Louis smacks Liam's ass as he stands to get it.

Shaking his head, Liam pays for the food and comes back with the bags. He smiles, handing Louis a carton. “Eat up old man; you’ll need your strength.”

Raising a brow, the injured man slurps at the noodles in the carton in an obscene way. "Why? Plan on having your wicked way with me?" It's an innocent question made not-so-innocent by the way Louis licks his lips.

“Several times,” is Liam’s answer as he grins wickedly.

Louis just grins at what he now considers a normal night for them.

The next morning, Liam kisses Louis goodbye as he heads into work. His normal, boring job that he actually doesn’t mind at all doing. It’s when he’s stocking the dog food that he feels eyes on him. He figures it’s a customer because they tend to eye him if he’s in the way. When he turns to apologize and move out of the way, there isn’t anyone there –creepy. It happens a lot throughout the day, when he’s getting lunch, when he’s stocking produce. He even feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up while he’s walking home.

His boyfriend is sitting on the steps outside his apartment, fiddling with his cane and talking to one of Liam's elderly neighbors. When the injured man catches sight of the brunet, his face lights up and he's quick to hobble his way to his feet. Since he can't bound to Liam like he wants to, Louis just waits for the younger man to come to him before throwing arms around him with a big kiss. "Hello dearest, how was work?" He gives the brunet an open look.

Looking behind him with a glance, Liam settles against his lover. “Good, how was your day?” he guides Louis inside, locking the door as they get into his dingy flat. He lets Louis babble on about the boringness that comes with being him while setting about making a few snacks before they head down to the beach.

Louis eyes his lover in a distracted manner as they walk to the beach. "Everything ok? You kept checking to see that the door was locked."

“Mhm,” Liam says as he carries his board and lays it down in the sand. “Just tired I guess. Someone kept me up late last night.” He grins at Louis before stripping himself of his tee shirt and throwing it in Louis direction.

Snorting, the injured man replies with a mumbled "Didn't hear you complaining last night!" Louis makes Liam repeat the steps of some newly learned moves as punishment. "Now get that delicious ass out there and show me what you've got!" Louis says in his best drill sergeant voice.

Shaking his head before kicking a little sand Louis’ way, Liam heads out to the ocean ready to show Louis just what he’s got.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Liam grumbles a bit as he tries to turn to slide out of bed. It’s then he realizes he’s got a body practically on top of him. He smiles as his fingers trace the sleep-warm skin of his boyfriends shoulder. He really doesn’t want to get out of bed, but in order for him to pay rent this month; he’s got to get up and go to work. He can stay there a bit longer though as Louis instinctively tightens his hold around Liam’s body.

Mumbling sleepily, the older man doesn't want to give up his Liam-shaped pillow. Squirming till he's firmly atop the warm body, Louis asks "Where 'ou goin'?" It's barely comprehensible as his face is squished into the younger man's chest, but Liam seems to have adapted at interpreting his boyfriend.

Chuckling, Liam kisses the top of the older mans’ head. “Work, gotta get ready.” He says almost regretfully.

Opening one eye, Louis does not look happy. "Already? What about morning nookie? I'm sure I was promised morning nookie!" Amusement shows clear on his face as he playfully bites at the chest under his mouth.

Liam tries to squirm away, chuckling. “How about after work nookie?” he suggests, rubbing the place on his chest where Louis bit him. “I don’t think we’ll have time unless you want me to go to work smelling like sex.”

Louis raises a brow. "That sounds marvelous, actually." He rises up and lets his lover slide out of the bed. "I happen to think of it as marking my territory." The smirk takes up half his face.

“No one wants me but you, so you can relax love.” He smiles, bending down and stealing a quick kiss. “You gonna stay here for the day or should I come around yours after work?” Liam asks as he moves to find clean jeans and a shirt. He sniffs them and shrugs; they don’t smell so they must be cleanish. He pulls them on and turns to face his lover who’s still in the bed.

"I think I'll sleep for a while longer and then head back to mine; I'm sure there's something to clean or whatever it is us house-boyfriends do while the manly men are away at work." He's snickering into the pillow by the end of it.

“Wanker.” Liam says as lovingly as possible, kissing Louis before heading out the door to work. He gets that feeling again when he’s walking to work, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up but when he turns there’s nothing there. Okay, he just needs to relax; yesterday just has his senses into hyper drive or something.

He gets to work and clocks in as usually. He’s in the back stockroom doing a bit of inventory when he hears someone come in through the swinging doors.

A loud guffaw lets him know its Andy, pretty much the only worker there that's friendly to him and has therefore made it impossible for him to hate. As soon as the tan and blond younger man sees Liam he's loping over and slinging an arm around the brunet's thicker frame. "Hey! How's it been, Li buddy?" When he smiles, his teeth are whiter than white; so Liam can almost hate him for something.

“Good,” Liam smiles at the man as he continues to do his job, trying to do it as fast as he can so he can get home sooner. “How about you?”

"Aw man! You missed some bitchin' waves out this morning!" Andy waves his hands excitedly. "You should come out with me on a 4am run, dude. Bring Tomlinson with you, though, because I would love the pointers." His grin is open and honest.

Looking at the boy like he’s crazy, “Honestly, I’m dead to the world at four am and Louis would kill me if I dragged him out of bed that early. He doesn’t want to get out of bed until well after noon.” He sees the disappointment in Andy’s face and can’t bear it. “I’ll try to coax him though.”

Andy lights right up again. He's easy to please and very simple in his life; that's why Liam likes him. "Oh yeah" Andy says loudly, whirling madly to the brunet. "Some guy was in here asking questions about you, dude. I didn't tell him anything!" His face is earnest, as though he wants to make sure Liam knows he would never do such a thing.

“What guy?” Liam asks, curiously, “What did he look like?”

The tan boy thinks for a moment. "Um, he was older, heavy set. Kinda screamed 'COP' man." Andy bites his lip. "Everything ok?"

“Err, yeah, um can you tell Cindy that I had an emergency and had to go home. Family.” Is all he says as he rushes out and heads back to his flat, where he hopes Louis is still at.

Life has apparently decided to ignore all requests from Liam as Louis has already left by the time he gets back. For a moment, the world is closing in on the brunet. He thought he had gotten away, but obviously he didn't disappear as well as he thought.

It takes him all of twenty minutes to rummage around his apartment to pack a few bags. He won’t be there when they find out where exactly he lives, and hopefully he can convince Louis to come with him. He throws his bags into the back of his ragged jeep and head over to Louis. He speeds; luckily he doesn’t pass any police and hurries to his boyfriend’s door, knocking on it rather loudly.

It takes a moment, but the door opens to reveal a confused Louis with toothbrush in his mouth and lips filmy with toothpaste. "Liam?" He asks around his toothbrush, following the other brunet when he hurries into the house. The ex-surfer hobbles to the bathroom to spit and rinse as Liam goes to the bedroom.

Liam pulls out Louis bag out of his closet and throws it on the bed. “Get some clothes; we’re going to go on a vacation. Anywhere in particular you’re dying to go?” as he asks this and without waiting for a reply, he’s already opening Louis’ drawers to grab some of his clothing.

Confused, the older man pops a pain pill and tracks his lover's movements with his eyes. "Uh...I thought you had work today?" Louis comes closer and puts a calming hand on Liam's shoulders.

“Err, change of plans. I got some time off,” he doesn’t look up when he passes him, grabbing some clothes because Louis’ acting on slow motion apparently. “Now, make sure you get your meds, and I’ll get everything else.” He rushes around, throwing things in the bag that Louis might need for the trip.

Louis does as he's told, lips held firmly together to keep the questions from spilling out. He trusts Liam. Trusts him enough to follow him into a bogus situation without too many questions. "I think I'm in love with a wandering axe murderer with a puppy face" he sighs to himself and tries to keep up with his lover's pace.

Liam packs Louis’ bags and takes them to the jeep to join his. He’s back in no time and ushering Louis out. He’s careful to make sure he doesn’t rush him too much because he knows how fragile he is, but he doesn’t want his family finding him here. Because if they know where he works, they’ll know where he lives, and they’ll know that Louis is his boyfriend. “So, you never answered me, where would you like to go? The further away the better. We can get away; relax, where we won’t have to worry about a thing.” He tries smiling as he ushers Louis to his jeep.

Settling into the passenger seat, his lover eyes him seriously before telling him "Wherever you think is fine with me." Louis faces forward and hopes he's not about to regret waking up this morning.

Liam nod, mumbling to himself as he walks around the jeep and gets in. He flies to the airport, parking quickly and getting a trolley to put their bags in. He is looking at the flight schedules for a flight that takes them half way around the world and is relatively soon.

Louis, after huffing and puffing to keep pace with his lover, finally gets fed up and shoves him into one of the bathrooms, locking the door behind them. "What's going on Liam? You're actually scaring me."

Grunting, Liam looks at Louis confused. He’s about to say something but then catches Louis’ expression and thinks better of it. He sighs in defeat. “I promise to tell you everything, but not here. On the plane, while we’re in the air.” He begs.

Searching his eyes, the older man nods once and turns to leave. He waits till Liam is walking next to him before slotting his hand into the younger man's. "So long as you aren't about to chop me into little bits" he says casually to his lover, grin peeking across his lips.

“Never, I enjoy your whole body too much.” Liam manages a wink before guiding them to the counter to buy their tickets to some remote island in the Caribbean.

It seems like no time at all before they're boarding the plane and seated. "I do hope they have those mini bottles of vodka, I'm sure I'm about to need them." Louis hates to admit it, but he does not do air travel very well. At least during the takeoff and landing anyways.

“You can’t drink if you’ve taken your meds,” Liam reminds him. He lets Louis have the window seat as they settle in for the flight. They’re not even five minutes in when Louis turns to him, expecting answer. Liam sighs, turning to face his lover. “I’m Liam Payne, of the Payne industries in London.” He starts off by saying.

Eyebrows already raised in wait for an answer, nearly jump off his face as they arch higher at rocket speeds at the recognizable name. His mouth parts into an 'o'. When he finally finds some voice, he wobbles out a "continue".

Liam rubs the back of his neck as he continues, “My life is all set before me. I am to take a position in the company so that whenever my father retires, I will take his place. I have the perfect house, the perfect car, I even had the girl.” He pauses to look over at Louis. “I tried really hard to enjoy that life, I did, but I just felt trapped. Alone. Danielle was amazing, she’s a good girl, but I wasn’t asked what I wanted, I was sort of thrown into it. All of a sudden I was being asked to sample wedding cakes and what color the invitations should be. On top of that, I had huge responsibilities to a company I wanted no part in. So I left. Came to Australia where no one would know me and tried starting a new life.”

Seeing the sadness on Liam's face and hearing it in his voice has Louis trapping one of the younger man's hand's with his own. He still feels a bit lied to; doesn't understand why Liam didn't feel like he could tell him this before. "I'm guessing someone found you." It is not a question. Louis looks into his lover's eyes. "And that's the reason for all this" he waves a hand airily around the cabin. Rubbing his face tiredly with his one free hand, the injured man leans into Liam's space. "I'm not happy with all the 'spring it on Louis at the last minute while someone is out to get us feelings', but I love you, and that's all I need."

“I’m sorry; I really wanted to tell you. I almost did once, but you and your stupid grin distracted me. I should have told you sooner, but I’d thought we’d have more time. I didn’t realize that my family was actually looking for me still.” He sighs, “Forgive me?” he pouts at his lover.

"Oh gads, again with the puppy eyes? Yes! Yes! I forgive you; just put them away" he laughs. Everything is not right between them, but they can definitely work on it. Louis leans in for a kiss, feeling better as Liam's lips touch his.

Liam chuckles, kissing his lover and squeezing his hand. Of course there is a lot more to discuss, but he’s glad that Louis understands. He sits back in his seat and relaxes into the plane ride.

Louis is asleep by the time their plane is descending. Between the stress and his pain meds, he didn't even wake as they hit the tarmac. Liam waves away one stewardess who asked if he needed help. The older man was easy enough to rouse, but Liam still finds himself helping his lover off the plane and into the airport. They're almost to the baggage claim when Liam hears a familiar voice. "Master Payne." It's an older man in a crisp suit. He stands tall and respectful in front of the younger brunet. Louis rubs his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. The man is not alone; three others step closer and bar any exit.

Looking around to see if there is any possible way out, Liam sighs when he can’t find one. “What are you going to do, Alfred, knock me out and drag me back?”

Looking affronted, the older man snorts. "Of course not Master Payne, how undignified THAT would be. No, I am merely going to ask that you return with me." Stepping closer, Alfred places a fatherly hand on Liam's shoulder. "It's good to see you, Sir. I'm thankful you're ok." The old man pushes gently, herding both towards the exit, where a car will be waiting to take them back to the Payne private jet.

Liam goes without much protest, only because Louis with him and he can’t escape without him. They sit in silence all the way to the jet. He hardly looks at Louis, ashamed that he pulled him all the way out here only to be going back to England.

When they’re on the plane, Liam manages to find a moment’s peace to apologize to him. “Sorry I dragged you into this mess.” He looks shameful.

The injured man shakes his head and kisses Liam full on, heedless of the eyes watching. "I said I love you, so zip it with the apologies." There's a lingering grin. "The only time you should apologize is if your family tries to cannibalize me; then I expect a GOOD apology along with a sexy rescue." He pauses to think. "Or vice versa" he shrugs.

Managing to smile at Louis attempt to be funny, he leans in and kisses him properly before there is a clearing of a throat from one of the men. Liam lingers probably longer than usual into the kiss before pulling back. “I love you, just remember that when you meet my crazy ass family.”

Raising a brow only, Louis and Liam stay quiet the rest of the way there. They make it to an airport in London and Louis makes a noise suspiciously like "REALLY?" upon seeing the black limousine there to pick them up.

Walking with Louis to the car, he allows Louis to get in first before he slides in after him. He gives Louis a grave look. He’s not been home in several months and he’s pretty sure he’s going to get an ear full before he can even plead his case on the matter –if he gets to plead his case at all. “I’ll buy you a plane ticket as soon as possible so you can go back home.” He says during the ride over to his family mansion. While he has no choice but to deal with his family, Louis shouldn’t have too, at least not like this.

Punching Liam's shoulder first and then wrapping a hand firmly in his, Louis snorts indelicately. "I am not going anywhere without you dear, so don't even try it." He gives the hunted man the stink eye.

Liam smiles, squeezing the man’s hand. He’s sort of grateful that Louis isn’t going to leave him there to fend for himself. It’s not long before they reach the gate to the driveway and Liam’s a mess of nerves by the time they finally pull up to the front door.

They get out and Louis’ hasn’t seen anything so huge in his entire life. The house is BIG. Probably all of the homeless in London could fit comfortably inside. Liam brings his thoughts back when he softly tugs on his hand as they are escorted to the front door like criminals. Liam takes a deep breath before opening the door to his childhood home.

Limping after him and trying to school his features into anything but awe, Louis nudges his lover and hopes he reassures him with his presence. There's a man and a woman standing straight and tall, waiting for their arrival.

The younger man doesn’t say anything to them at first, in fact, he much rather pretend they weren’t even there, but he’s going to have to break the ice sometime. “Thanks for the escort, father, Louis and I greatly appreciated it.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Brown eyes moving between his son and the man at his side, hand lightly gripping his hand, Liam's father sighs. "Welcome home, son. Apparently we have a few things to discuss." The man stands straighter and nods at those hovering behind the two young men, dismissing them. Alfred stands at Liam's side, ignoring the dismissal. "Let’s get your...friend sorted out and then we'll talk." Before anything else can be said, Louis sniffs and places his hands on his hips. "Excuse me. I am not his friend, I am his goddamned lover! And as a man of business and of etiquette I would hope you would remember and respect that." The injured man stares hard at the asshole in front of him. Liam's mouth dropped; he's never had anyone speak up for him before, not like this.

He has to muffle a snicker though as he father looks sternly at him. “Yeah, err, guess introductions are in order. Father, this is Louis, my boyfriend, Louis this is Geoff and my mum Karen.”

Tilting his head, but remembering the manners instilled in him by a long dead mother, Louis tips his head and says "How do you do?" Though trying to keep up his strong façade, it's beginning to wan from the pain in his leg. He's leaning more into Liam as they stand there, but he'll die before showing any kind of weakness to these people.

Liam lets Louis lean into him, knowing the reason, but feeling a little bit better with the contact. “Alright, so why don’t we put our things in our room and meet you in the den?” Liam offers, already helping Louis to the elevator to head up the three floors to his childhood room without as so much of an answer from his parents. When they’re safely tucked into the elevator, Liam lets out his breathe he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Oh god, this is horrible.” He breathes, wanting to bang his head against the wall.

Sagging into the wall and running a hand down his own face, the injured man couldn't agree more. "Hope you're not mad about the..." he waves his hand as if to convey the total fuckery that happened in the other room. “Didn't mean to lose my temper, but the way he TALKS to you!" Louis can feel his temper flare again, and the agony coursing from toes to hip isn’t helping matters. "Liam" he says quietly as the elevator stops and he's moving slowly, painfully forward.

Quickly swinging into action, Liam wraps an arm around Louis and sort of lifts him as he walks them both to his bedroom. Alfred will be along with the bags shortly Liam knows. He opens the door to his bedroom and much still looks the same as it did when he left home. He sits Louis on the bed and waits for Alfred before grabbing the bottle of meds out of Louis bag. “You need to rest.” Liam suggests. “Too much movement for you in one day.”

Shaking his head, but accepting the meds and dry swallowing them, Louis tells him "Not leaving you alone down there." He means it too.

Liam nods, leaning down to kiss Louis forehead. “Alright, but please make sure you sit down at least. I can’t worry about you while I’m getting yelled out.”

Snorting a laugh at the idea of a grown man getting yelled at like a misbehaving child, the injured man squeezes his lover's arm. "You got it dear." He looks around the room with interest. "So...any secret passage ways? Maybe a Batcave to go with the butler you have?" He's teasing, trying to lighten the mood while they wait for the pain killers to kick in.

“I always fancied myself Batman when I was younger.” Liam admits sheepishly, sliding onto the bed beside Louis and pulling him to cuddle with him. “Who knows? I can’t give away all my secrets all in one day now can I? Might grow bored with me.”

"Never" the older man tells him, pressing lips to the other man's. "Does that make me an awesome NightWing?" His eyes sparkle.

“You can be whomever you want to be love, just as long as you come back from fighting crime.” He chuckles softly. “Ooo, think you could wear the tights for me, bet your ass would look amazing in them.” Liam teases, adding a wink for good measure.

Louis rolls his eyes in good humor. "My ass barely fits into a swim suits and you think tights will be able to hold up?" They both burst out laughing at the idea all together.

Liam presses Louis into the mattress moments later, kissing him. “I love you, you know.” It isn’t so much a question as it is a statement. “I want to warn you before we go down there that they are going to say things to get you to call it quits on me. And while I may not have told you every little detail about my life as of right now, do know I plan to and if they bring up anything you don’t know about me, I promise I will explain anything and everything you want to. Just don’t leave me.” His face is honest and hopeful.

Getting some leverage, the injured man rolls them over, landing on Liam a bit harder that he planned on, though the oomph of breath leaving the other man's parted lips is a bit satisfying. "I'm not leaving Liam" he says with a hard kiss. "So stop with all the 'don't leave me's'" He's just about to work on a dirtier tactic to get Liam's mind off of things when there's a knock at the door.

“Master Payne? Your parents request your presence in the main foyer."

Sighing, Liam looks up at Louis. “Alright, guess it’s that time.” He slides Louis off of him and gets up, straightening his rumpled clothes a bit before opening the door to see Alfred. He can’t blame the guy, he was just doing what he’s paid to do, but he can still give him the stink eye if he wants to. He and Louis follow Alfred downstairs and into the foyer, where indeed his parents are waiting.

Louis merely plops down into a soft sofa next to where Liam is still standing, staring at his father. Twinning their fingers together, the injured man tugs until the brunet gives in and sits.

"Where have you been these past few months?"

“Thought you would have figured it out. I’ve been with Louis.” Liam smiles easily enough. “Learning to surf.”

Geoff's face stiffens. "Your mother and I have been worried sick about you. And what about poor Danielle? You left her in the wind without so much as a goodbye!" His voice is gruff and posture tense.

“I’m pretty sure Danielle understands.” Liam starts; he doesn’t even mention the only reason why they were worried is because Liam wasn’t there to carry out the family business.

Louis tightens their grip, drawing the attention of both parents. "If you wanted to go out and experiment, or if Danielle wasn't where your interests lied, why didn't you just say something about it?"

“I tried, but you wouldn’t listen, you never listen. And this isn’t an experiment. It’s real. I love Louis and that’s all there is to it.” He firmly states.

Lips pursing together, Liam's father tries to be reasonable. "You're probably tired, son. Just rest tonight and we'll talk this over in the morning."

Now Louis is getting annoyed. "We've been together for a while now, Sir" pronouncing the title with sarcasm. "I'm sure your son's not 'going through a faze'." Brown stares heavily into blue, neither one blinking.

Looking between the two, Liam stands. “Dad, he’s right, this isn’t a faze, and I hope you understand just how serious I am about this man. I’ve known for a long time I wasn’t into girls. Hell, even Danielle knew though she never said it out loud.”

Standing abruptly, Geoff looks angry. Quicker than Liam has ever seen him move, Louis is up and moving in front of him, as though to protect him. Liam's father freezes and then looks outraged. "Do you honestly think I would ever raise a hand to my child?" His face is turning a scary shade of purple and Karen's looking worriedly between both groups.

“Er, can we just all calm down?” Liam is sharing his mother’s worry. He lays a hand on Louis shoulder, silently begging him to stand down. While he really is flattered Louis would stand between him and his father, it’s only adding to the tension right now. “Can we just discuss this like adults? Dad, the bottom line is I wasn’t happy. I was trapped and I wanted out. Running away was the only way I thought I could do that because you refused to listen. I’m sorry that I didn’t let you know where I was going, but would you seriously have let me leave if I did?”

Watching his father run a hand down his face has the brunet more aware of how old his father looks right now. How worn. Louis shoots his lover a look of apology.

He takes his fathers’ silence as confirmation and gives Louis a small smile. “Alright, so that’s out of the way, I understand there is still much to discuss, but I think everyone’s nerves are shot and we all need a little breather. Let’s call it a day and we can pick up on yelling at one another tomorrow morning bright and early.” Liam chuckles nervously in spite of himself. He helps Louis up and to his third floor bedroom.

If the older man had a tail, it would probably be between his legs. "I'm sorry love, he stood so quick and I moved without thinking." He wraps his arms around Liam from behind, pressing his face into the other's neck. "I didn't mean to start trouble."

“You’re fine love, my hero.” He grins, turning around to plant a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. “Though you were going to beat him with your cane for a minute.” He chuckles, kissing him once more. “But I have just the thing for your knee. How about you strip down to your bare sexy ass and I’ll give you a treat.” He grins already moving to the bathroom before Louis can say another word.

Mood already uplifting, the injured man limps to the bed and strips down. He's just settled in the middle, naked and legs splayed open, when Liam returns.

Shaking his head, Liam pulls Louis off the bed, himself fully clothed. “You’re a dirty bastard.” He says, chuckling as he guides Louis to probably the biggest tub he’s ever seen. The water is already run and there are even bubbles in it. “Enjoy, it’s nice and warm and even has jets.” He grins like its Christmas.

Mouth hanging agape, Louis looks from his lover to the tub. "You had better be getting undressed and in there with me." He bats his lashes. "Who knows how much help little ol' me is going to need in this monster of a tub." Schooling his face into a mask of innocence, he tacks on a "Please?"

Chuckling, Liam toes off his shoes and socks and starts to get undressed as he ushers Louis to get into the tub without him. When Louis manages to sit down, Liam’s just pushing his jeans off his hips. “Well, how does it feel?”

"Oh god" he moans, long and drawn out. "You had better get in here and prove that sex is better." Louis has one eye open and a smirk curled across his lips.

Liam is already getting in when Louis challenges him. “Mmm, well if you really think that, I’m sure my father will let you stay here.” He chuckles at Louis face. “I mean, if you think sex with the tub is better than sex with me.” He states, settling into the tub of water.

"Eh" he says. "Nothing can beat being with you." Louis is a total sap at heart.

“Aww, you’re such a romantic sap.” Liam chuckles, relaxing in the warm water.

Peeking open one eye, Louis watches the stress drain from his lover's body. "How about I suck your worries out when we get to bed?" He waggles his eyebrows in emphasis.

Looking over at Louis, Liam sighs, pulling his boyfriend over so he can wrap his arms around him. “Mmm, what if I don’t want to move?” he nudges his nose against Louis cheek.

"Eh. I suppose we'll get all pruny then." Wriggling in Liam's grip, the brunet wetly kisses the other man's cheek. "Aw! I'll get to see what we look like when we're eighty!" Louis's laughter echoes around the bathroom.

“You’ll get there before me old man.” Liam chuckles, poking his side playfully.

Face going to mock-pout, the injured man shouts "Brat!" and splashes water across his lover's face. He giggles wildly as Liam sputters, bubbles sliding down his face.

He tries wiping the soap out of his eyes before the sting sets it. Once Liam can get his bearing, he tackles Louis pushing him against the other side of the tub and smirking at him before kissing him firmly, pressing his erection against the older man’s thigh. “You’re gonna regret that.” He says with not much convincing malice.

Chuckles turn breathless at the feel his lover pressing closer. "Oh really?" Louis sets his mouth to work on the other man; tongue tracing softly against lips and working into Liam's mouth as he steadily grows harder.

Smirking into the kiss, Liam moves his hand to grasp Louis waist underneath the water while his other still has him pinned to the side of the tub. He presses himself closer only for another moment before pulling away completely and settling in his position before he had pulls Louis to him. “You’re supposed to be relaxing Louis.”

"Oh I find this VERY relaxing dear." He pushes himself closer and winds his body around Liam's before leaning to whisper "I'm always so relaxed when I have your cock rammed so deep inside me." He licks the shell of the younger brunet's ear, hand sliding against the other's erection.

Liam’s dick twitches in interest at Louis words and he groans low in his throat when Louis slides a hand over him. “Mmm, well then, what are you waiting for?”

Letting out a lilting laugh, the older man moves and straddles Liam, their dicks rubbing together. Reaching past the brunet's head, Louis grabs at the body oils lining the tub, popping the top and coating Liam's fingers. He licks hotly against his lovers lips while pressing the other's hand down and nudging the fingers at his entrance.

Taking the hint, Liam presses his fingers inside Louis, slowly with one at a time. While his mouth is busy with Louis lips, Liam’s fingers are making sure Louis is feeling good by brushing his fingers just right every fourth push inside his lover. He slowly stretches him, slipping in another finger when he feels Louis can handle it.

Louis loves being opened slowly, carefully by his lover. Loves the feeling of being cared for, being loved. He tips his head back and rocks his body easily in the water, fucking himself on his lover's fingers. "Liam" he breathes. "So ready baby." Louis pushes himself up, letting the man beneath him guide himself to his entrance. Biting his lip, the older man slowly impales himself, letting out breathy moans.

Biting his own lip as he watches Louis slide onto his cock, Liam bites back a moan. “Louis,” he says a little breathlessly as his hands find his boyfriend’s hips. “You look so sexy sliding onto my cock.”

Both moan as the young man bottoms out. Gripping hard to his lover, Louis tells him fiercely that he's not going anywhere without him, reminding the other that he's in this for the long haul. "So good" he groans as he slowly rocks up and down, the water helping to ease the way.

Liam manages to meet Louis thrust for thrust, leaning up and capturing his lover’s lips with his own. He’s pretty sure that anyone outside the room will be able to hear them, but he doesn’t much care at this point.

Rocking quicker, the injured man begs for more; filthy requests dropping from his lips and near screaming as Liam complies.

At one point, Liam holds him still as he thrusts into him, yearning to get inside him deeper. “Mmm,” he grunts as he feels himself bottom out again and again.

"So close. So close" his lover cries, begging for more. "Gonna cum" Louis moans, hands scrabbling over the slick skin at Liam's shoulders. "Need to cum" he begs.

Liam slides his hand between their bodies, stroking Louis as he continues to thrust.

Gasping and back arching, the older man lets his cries of pleasure bounce off the tiled walls as he cums hard all over Liam's hand.

Feeling Louis clinch around him, Liam can’t help it when he cums inside his lover. He pumps into him as he milks out his orgasm around Louis’ clinched muscles before resting his head on Louis shoulder, kissing the sweaty skin there.

"Dear god, now we'll NEVER be able to get out." There's a breathy chuckle as Louis continues to sit contentedly in his lover's lap. "Can we take this with us when we go?"

Chuckling, Liam shakes his head, “No, unfortunately, we’ll have to get out. But I promise to buy you one when we get back.”

Kissing his lips soundly, Louis nods and levers himself up. Both shiver as Liam slips from the other man's body. With a quick clean up, both are out of the tub and tumbling tiredly into bed. Louis snuggles as close as he can, hoping that things will be better in the morning.

They're not.

Alfred wakes the two bright and early the next morning by throwing open the curtains. "Breakfast Master Payne, Master Tomlinson." He leaves the room, but not before Louis grumbles a "That's Master Grayson to you."

Liam is not used to getting up this early anymore and he rolls over, burring himself deeper into the covers. “Maybe if we stay here, they’ll go away.” He grumbles, pulling Louis with him.

Not five minutes later, Alfred is back and pulling the blankets off both men in a herculean fashion. "Your presence is required, Sir." This time, he doesn't leave until both are up and semi-moving on their own.

"Just kill me now!" Louis moans as he swallows down his pills and grabs up his cane groggily. He leans more on Liam than anything and both somehow manage to stagger downstairs without killing themselves or anyone else.

“If we stay here any longer than today, I’m requesting that breakfast not be served until at least noon.” He says as they make their way to the breakfast table. Liam sits –more like plops- down on his chair and reaches for a biscuit before he sees his mother’s face and thinks better of it. Better not fuel the fire.

Half asleep and leaning on his shoulder, Louis looks around the large table that could hold so many but sat so few. He snorts at the waste of the wealthy, so glad that Liam turned out different. Offering a slow smile to his lover, Louis clasps their hands together beneath the table.

Liam squeezes it, waiting for the cue to be able to eat. After his father has said the blessing, Liam grabs for the plates, filling up his own plate with all the delicious food he’s forgotten he could have if he only stayed in London like his father wants.

The brunet next to him stares questioningly at the food, but follows Liam's example. After a single taste, though, Louis's wide eyes whip to his boyfriends. "This is the BEST EVER!" He whispers quickly. Liam has to chuckle at the antics.

Smiling, Liam starts in on his plate and in a matter of no time; he’s full on delicious food.

After the table has been cleared and coffee brought out, Senior Payne clears his throat, ready to go round two. "Please explain why you had to run off instead of talking to us. We're your parents, you can tell us anything.” Louis sips quietly at his coffee, watching his lover as he mulls over the question.

He thinks about it for a moment before responding. “I tried talking to you, you told me to suck it up that it will get better. I’ve been forced to do what you wanted me to do ever since you sent me to that boarding school. I want to do what I want to do, something I love doing, and working at your company and marrying Danielle is not what I want to do.” His hand grips Louis’ tightly.

His father seems to be chewing on something before finally spiting it out into the open. "But you just had to go and make me a fool in front of Danielle's father, didn't you." He rubs a hand against his mouth before continuing. "Do you know how angry he was? He was FURIOUS, Liam."

“And I’ll go apologize, and say exactly the same thing to him.” He counters, looking at his father just as sternly.

"Liam. You can't just act like a child, throwing a temper tantrum and thinking apologizing is going to make everything ok."

Neither Louis nor Liam like the tone Geoff is taking.

“I’m not saying my way was right, but it was the only way I could get my point across, the only way I saw out of it. I’m sorry that I put you in a bad position, but this is my life, and I’d like to be in control of it.”

"You act like I'm a tyrant, dictating your whole life?" Liam's father stands and paces away from the table. "We need to come to an understanding."

Liam blinks, glancing over at Louis before speaking. “What kind of understanding?”

Pursing his lips, he's about to answer when Karen stands up and urges that she and her husband discuss a few things before this goes any further. Liam and Louis wear twin looks of surprise.

The injured man gives Liam's parents a suspicious look. "I don't like the looks of things." He turns to face his boyfriend. "Your parents are plotting and that doesn't look good for the two of us." More to himself, Louis mutters "Something wicked this way comes."

Nodding, Liam sighs, sliding his empty plate out of the way. “Yeah, we need to be careful.” He eyes his lover meaningful. “They have all the money and resources to whatever they want. Just be prepared that they will be making our stay here a living hell. They’re probably plotting your murder or trying to break us up.” He chews on his bottom lip, worried.

Louis places a gentle hand over his lovers. "Don't worry, if they murder me then I'll make their lives miserable and watch you shower like a creeper. And they can't break us up if we don't let them." He offers a crooked grin. "Remember than I love you."

Karen and Geoff come back to the breakfast room and dismiss them. "Liam" his father says. "I'll want to speak to you privately later." Liam merely nods and leaves with Louis.

Liam holds Louis hand tightly as they head back to their room to get ready for the day. “I’m pretty sure they’re planning your murder. Can you keep your phone with you at all times from now on?” Liam looks dead serious as he plops down on the bed.

This startles the older man. "Um...I was semi-joking earlier, but now you look serious and Ireallydon'twantyourparentstomurdermebeforeI'vefullyhadthechancetoravishyouandatleastgrowsemi-oldwithyou!" Liam's eyebrows reach higher and higher with every garbled word.

Pulling Louis to him, Liam sooths his wrinkles on his forehead with kisses. “I won’t let that happen love, we’re going to grow semi-old together like you want, even though you’re already old, old man.” He chuckles, kissing Louis again on the lips.

Smacking his lover smartly on the arm, the older man leans into the kiss. "Well, we seem to have a short reprieve. Want to show me the sights?"

“Sure, as long as you promise to show me your sights later.” Liam wiggles his eyebrows at the suggestion and chuckles as he gets up from the bed. He gets dressed quick enough and helps his wobbly boyfriend to get ready too. “Wanna take Alfred with us?”

Laughing, Louis smacks the other on the ass. "Definitely. He's the only one, besides you dearest, that I like in this hell-hole." He allows Liam to help him get his shoes on and swallows his meds dutifully. "So let’s kidnap him and blow this popsicle stand!"

Liam shakes his head, having a feeling Alfred is already assigned to Liam and Louis detail for the remainder of their stay. He’s correct when both boys head to the car waiting them to find Alfred holding the door out for them to get in. Liam gives the man a meaningful smile before ducking and sliding into the car. “So, where do you wanna go?”

Settling his cane against the other side of the car, Louis thinks a moment. "Wherever you find special." His eyes shine like sapphires in his excitement. "I want to know every piece to you, starting with all your favorite haunts!"

“I didn’t really have one; I stayed busy with the company and school. Mmm,” Liam gets an idea and spouts an address to the driver before settling beside Louis. They’re in the car a good hour before Louis feels the car come to a stop.

Liam smiles excitedly and gets out when the door is opened. “This is the place I went to get away from my parents and the burdens of school, even work when I was older.” It was an empty field. Trees scattered the field, creating shady spots. “We’re behind the boarding school I used to go to. They own this field, but as you can see, they don’t really use it for anything. This became my heaven.” He says, looking around at the emptiness. “I used to watch the clouds go by for hours.”

Louis grabs the other man's hand in his as he bustles out the door, cane in the other hand. "Right-o then, watching clouds it is!" If he sounds excited, it's because he is. Once they've found a place and settled down into the quiet, Louis asks Liam to tell him more about his life growing up.

“Lonely,” the younger man says a little bit sad. “I mean I’m the youngest of three, but the only boy. My parents weren’t really around and when they were it was to tell me what my future held. I heard it even before I started school. My sisters are all married now to lawyers that work for my father.”

Frowning at this, the injured man drapes himself more onto Liam. "That's...well it's sad, but I think it's made you a much stronger person." He gives the brunet an encouraging grin.

“Thanks,” his lips quirk up in a smile. “It’s a bit depressing, my past, that’s why I’d like to stick to the future, because, you know, it has you.”

A blush creeps its way onto Louis's cheeks. "You romantic you." He tries for sarcasm, but it sounds much too fond for that.

Liam blushes, burring his head in the crook of Louis neck. “You enjoy it you twat.” He chuckles, kissing the skin he finds there.

The older brunet simply giggles. There's the sound of feet in grass before Alfred interrupts them. "I'm afraid there is a timetable to keep to, young masters." He ushers them up and to the car. "Where to now, Master Payne?"

He looks over to Louis. “Where do you want to go? I went to my place, where have you been dying to see.”

Thinking hard, Louis leans forward and tells Alfred to give them the tourist edition of the scenic route. Eyes gazing merrily to the men in back, the older butler does just that. They pass by historical monuments and houses, with Alfred filling them in on each one's importance and history.

Liam smiles, snuggling against Louis as they peer out the window. Too bad his father doesn’t condone his life with Louis. He’s not particularly sure if his father disagrees with it because obviously Louis isn’t from a million dollar family or because he’s got a penis. He glances down at his lover and frowns a bit. Maybe he can use some of his money to pay for Louis surgery to get his knee better, stop him from hurting so bad.

They're gone for hours before Alfred turns the car back on the path to home. He gives the men a regretful look.

Liam's father is waiting to lead him into his study when they get inside. Alfred takes Louis to the kitchen for a snack to take with his pain killers, and also to keep the injured man's thought otherwise occupied.

Sitting down in the seat in front of the desk, Liam doesn’t even pretend he wants to be here talking to his father. “What did you want to discuss?”

Sighing, his father takes his seat behind his great oak desk. "Liam. You know that I love you, don't you?"

He fidgets a bit, out of his twenty odd years, he’s only heard his father tell him he loves him once. This being this time. “Err, I guess.”

Sighing heavily, his father begins another attempt at persuasion. "Just what can this boy offer you? No job because he's crippled, which means no stability. No security and not much of a future. Love will NOT feed, clothe, and shelter you, son, no matter how much you think it can."

“We’ll make it work. We’ve made it work for the past several months. I can get a better job if that’s the case. I’m happy, he makes me happy.” Liam looks over at his father in earnest. He’s not about to sugarcoat it, he knows it will be tough, but Louis is worth it. To wake up to that slightly grumpy face every morning is worth it.

Geoff's frown deepens. "And while you're working your way to the bone, what's that boy going to be doing? Just sitting around, letting you do all the work? That's not a relationship, Liam, that's someone taking advantage of your kindness." He leans forward, as if to press this into his son's head.

“He’s not going to be like that forever. There are surgery’s, he’ll get a job. Anyways, we’ll work that out when and if the time comes.” Liam states. “You’re not going to persuade me to come back here, I’m happy with him father. I’m not one of your client’s you can bribe and coax into doing your bidding. I’m your son, and this is what I want, can’t you accept that?”

"Liam! I can accept the aspect that you like men; that's NOT the problem. What I DO have a problem with is that you're letting someone use you. Why don't you let me introduce you to one of my associate's son, Zayn Malik? He's cultured and poised as an important asset in his father's company." The older man looks as though he's being very reasonable.

Liam blinks at his father. He can’t believe he’s hearing this. “What? No! I’m not simply ‘dropping’ Louis because you don’t approve.” He stands up at this. “That’s the end of this discussion and I’m not talking about this anymore.” He nods, and heads out the door, quick to find Louis.

He's almost to the kitchen when he hears Louis laughing at something, presumably Alfred said. Taking a deep breath, he calms down a bit. He loves this man, he's sure.

At first glance, Louis hadn't really thought there was more to the aging butler, but gives the man a glass of stiff brandy and some time, and there will be many a great story to tell. Alfred's almost through with one story of his stint in the military when the brunet catches sight of Liam. "Hey" he says, pushing his way to a stand. "Everything ok?"

Smiling, Liam walks straight to him, paying no mind to Alfred as his eyes are on Louis. He presses against him, kissing him with some heat, hand caressing his cheek. “mmm, good now.” He says when he pulls away. “Is Alfred telling you stories?” he says, looking over at his butler with a smile.

The injured man laughs. "Yeah, and we were just getting to the good ones. You know" he ribs his lover a little. "The ones of you as a snot-nosed kid?" He giggles light heartedly as Alfred pours Liam something to drink.

They sit and laugh and drink for several hours. It’s almost three when Liam says they have to cut it short. “There’s something I have to do.” He looks over at Louis meaningful. “Would you mind coming with me to apologize to Danielle?”

Knocking his drink back, he sets the glass on the table and nods. "Let’s go." As he's standing, he adds as an afterthought "It's always fun to see you groveling dearest." His smile takes the sting out of his words.

Alfred too stands, taking their glasses to the sink. "Make your way to the car, young masters, and I'll catch up in a moment."

Nodding, Liam guides Louis to the car. “She’s not as bad as what you have in your mind. She’s a really sweet girl, but you know, she just didn’t have the right assets I was into.” With that, Liam smacks Louis bum before getting into the car.

Snorting at the smack, Louis settles into his seat. "I wasn't thinking anything bad; and I know this has probably been bothering you for a while now." He leans over and kisses Liam gently on the lips. "You're just not the sort of man to leave people hanging."

“Yeah,” Liam glances down at his hands in his lap. “I wish I could have told her before, but I was afraid my parents would pressure her and she’s such a sweet girl, she’d tell them everything even without meaning to if they pressed her. Thanks for understanding.” He gives him a small smile. Then he thinks back to his father. Clinching his fist, he begins, “My father wants me to leave you for one of his client’s sons or something.”

Startled, the injured man's eyebrows rose quickly. Before he can make a retort, Alfred is smoothly sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. "To Miss Danielle's I presume?"

“Yes, thank you Alfred.” Liam looks back at his boyfriend. He snakes his hand into Louis’ and squeezes.

Though the Peazer Manner was smaller than the Payne estate, Louis is no less impressed. "Oh wow" he says, staring at the garden lining either side of the long driveway.

When they park, Liam gets out and offers out a hand to Louis to get out. “We won’t be long. She’s the only one here, so we can miss her parents and that fight.”

Wincing at the thought of another set of angry parents, Louis follows his lover up the long walkway to the door. "Sheesh. All this money and they still don't have a conveyor belt?"

Chuckling, they manage to get to the door. Liam knocks and it’s only a few seconds before a maid answers the door and ushers them into the library where Danielle is. The two boys only stay for an hour. It’s pleasant overall, she understands and knew without Liam saying much that he was unhappy. All things are well between them as Liam kisses Danielle’s cheek when they say their goodbyes. They’re back in the car, driving back the Payne residence for dinner in no time.

"I kind of liked her" Louis says thoughtfully. "I'm sure she has more embarrassing stories to tell about you, love." His grin is positively evil. Even Alfred chuckles at Liam's plight.

“I think I need to get you back to Australia.” He shakes his head, placing a hand on the small of his back as they walk into the house. He sees that the table is set and sighs. “Better wash up before another pleasurable dinner with the folks.”

The mocking "Oh joy" follows him as they make their way to Liam's bedroom to wash up and change.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’ve been held captive a week now. Liam’s getting antsy, really wishing his father would just let them go back home. He hopes Louis isn’t having second thoughts about staying with him now that he knows his father’s crazy. They try to stay out of the house as much as possible, exploring the city and listening to stories from Alfred –some embarrassing ones from Liam’s childhood too.

It’s Friday night when Liam slides behind Louis as he’s fixing his hair in the mirror. They’re getting ready for dinner after being out for the whole day. “I think you should have left that paint on your skin. I like seeing you all colorful. Wanted to see exactly how far that paint reached.” He winks at his lover in the mirror. They had been out taking some painting lessons when Louis decided that the paint looked better on Liam than on the paper. That in turn started a painting war. They got kicked out shortly after that but not before both men were covered in paint from head to toe.

Chuckling along with his lover, Louis pops the other man on the rear. "Oh dear, looks like I'll have to let you search me again after dinner, make sure I didn't miss a spot." He kisses Liam before tugging him out of the bedroom. "Let's get this over with" he sighs.

“Looking forward to it.” He chuckles, taking Louis hand and walking down to the dining room.

Liam's laughing and the first to walk into the dining room, stopping when he sees a new face. The man at the table is younger than him, brown hair a curly mess, and looks to be fit and tan. Giving his father and mother who are sitting on either end of the table matching confused looks, Liam wonders who the hell this is. And he voices this in a question, in which he gets a disapproving look from both his parents. He hopes this isn’t their sick way of trying to match him up with someone they think is worthy while he’s still with Louis. His eyes move to his lover at this thought, knowing this is probably just as weird for him. What Liam isn’t expecting is the look on Louis’ face.

The injured man has come to a dead stop, eyes widening. He looks torn between running for his life and murdering rage. Before either can say a word, the stranger stands and speaks up.

"Louis. It's good to see you again, baby. I've missed you." As the brunet steps closer, Louis is taking jarring steps back, forcing Liam back as well as his hand is twisted in his lover's shirt. Turning to Liam, the man holds out a hand. "I'm Harry Styles. I'm Louis's boyfriend."

Blinking, Liam’s eyes grow wide as he looks from Louis to Harry and back. “What?!?” He doesn’t believe what he’s hearing, Louis’ got a boyfriend? There’s no way. Liam doesn’t move to shake Harry’s hand. “I think there has been a misunderstanding. I’m Liam, _I’m_ Louis’ boyfriend.”

The new man looks between the two before putting a hand on Louis's arm. "You never told him?" The older man makes a noise and jerks away. He looks over Harry's shoulder and sees Liam's parents watching everything unfold. Bile rises and he swallows it back quickly. Licking his lips, he shoots a desperate look to Liam. "Liam..." Louis really has no idea what to say since his past has literally come up to bite him in the ass.

Eyes follow the way too curly haired man’s touch, then looks up at Louis. The look seems to say it all. Liam steps back from both of them. “You guys must have LOADS to say to one another. I’ll leave you to it.” His eyes stay on Louis as he backs away, look of hurt and disbelief playing on his features before he finally turns and runs up the stairs. Things race through his head as he heads to, not his room because he knows Louis knows where that is, but to the library. He quietly closes his door to have his breakdown alone.

Left gaping at his lover's back, Louis rounds on Harry, wailing him about the head until the man lets him go. "How dare you!" he snarls, shoving the other man back. "And you!" he cries, staring at Liam's parents. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Stumbling back towards the stairs, he's saved from smashing his face against the banister by a steady hand. Alfred helps him up and leads him towards the library. Nodding his thanks, he completely ignores the fact that Harry followed them and goes to his boyfriend.

"Liam, please let me explain." He winces as Liam won’t let him touch him. "He's NOT my boyfriend, but he...was...a while back." His voice gets angrier as he thinks about the asshole outside.

Blinking, Liam can’t believe Louis’ found him this fast. He slides away from Louis when he’s paying more attention to his words then how close Liam is. “You two obviously have things to talk about.” Liam says, ignoring Louis words.

"There's nothing to talk about!" the injured man shouts. Liam's a bit surprised because he's never heard Louis like this. "I don't love him, I love you!" He looks at the younger man with watering eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get around to telling you about my past, but I thought we'd have more time." He gives a wobbly chuckle, leaning heavily on a nearby table. "I didn't figure your parents would ever go there" he mumbles to himself. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he limps closer to his lover. "Harry is nothing to me" Eyes harden as his hands fist knuckle-white. "He's the reason I can't fucking walk!" A weight seems to settle on his chest; Louis feels like he's losing everything, losing Liam.

“You’re such a hypocrite! I had to tell you about my past. This whole time Louis, this WHOLE time you’ve been sitting on this and you never once told me ANYTHING about your past. Now HE’s here and you have no choice! I just figured that you would have maybe mentioned having a psycho ex that may or may not still think you guys are still together. I thought I was worth it, worth telling this to.” Liam’s eyes are watering and he’s having a really hard time keeping himself from crying.

Making a some-what leap of faith, Louis flings himself forward, wrapping himself around his lover. "I know, I'm so sorry, I am!" He kisses Liam's temple, hoping to get through to the other man. "I was wrong. I should have told you, but I didn't." Staring into hurt brown eyes, Louis knows he's fucked up; can feel his own tears breach and roll down. "I love you" he whispers, throat going tight.

He can’t help put squeeze Louis closer to him, it’s not in Liam’s nature to push Louis away, even if he really should. “God help me, I love you too.” He sighs, a hands sliding over to run fingers through soft brown hair. “I’m so sorry my parents are a little psychotic.” He whispers in Louis ear before he hears someone clear their throat.

Liam’s eyes narrow as he pulls away and sees Harry standing there like the fucking sun rose just for him. “Once I get him out of this house, you have a lot of explaining to do.” He looks down at Louis briefly before stepping in front of him, between Harry and Louis. “I think it’s time you leave.” It’s more of a warning than a suggestion.

Snorting, the young man waves a hand at him. "You don't own the house, so you can't tell me to leave." He stares at Liam. "I was invited, so I think I'll stay a while yet." Looking off to Louis, the curly man adds "And we still have a lot to talk about" he grins before adding "Lover."

Harry looks pleased at the furious look gracing the injured man's face. "I had hoped he'd told you about me. About how we use to fuck all the time." His grin turned malicious. "About how I use to bend him over and…"

He doesn’t get the rest of what he was going to say out because Liam punches him square in the nose. And he didn’t stop there. He’s got Harry down in one punch, holding onto his collar as he continues to punch him as hard as he can. Liam’s had enough and he’s not going to sit there and listen to Harry talk about Louis like that, no one can do that.

Liam doesn’t even registers’ Louis pleas and pulls to get him off the younger male; it’s only when strong arms lift him up that he really registers what he was doing. He’s knuckles are bloody, he’s not sure if that is his or Harry’s blood. He’s seething as Alfred is trying to calm him down.

Blue eyes wide and fearful, Louis helps Alfred drag the boiling man from the room. He assures the older man that he's got Liam and to go do something about Harry. He's swea-ring and telling the other man how much he loves him all in the same breath as he maneuvers them into Liam's bedroom. "Oh look at you" he says, fingers fluttering about the younger brunet's hands.

He does not comprehend anything, but that his feet is moving but he doesn’t exactly know where that is until Louis pushes him to sit on the bed. Liam can’t feel his hands, it’s doesn’t really hurt, but that really could just be the adrenaline that’s talking.

Cursing up a blue-streak as he gets some soaked towels from the bathroom, the injured man settles himself on the floor with a painful twinge. He wraps the dazed man's hands, all the while talking gently to him, telling him to come back to him.

Brown eyes focus on Louis as he hustles about. He flinches a bit when something brushes his wounds and he hisses, looking down at his hands. It must have been both Harry’s and his because his knuckles are still bleeding as Louis tries to clean them up.

"You're ok, it'll all be ok, love. I know it hurts. I'm sorry." Louis sooths as he cleans them as best he can. He knows he's going to need to call Alfred to at least bring him some bandages and alcohol. "You just WANT me to make Disney jokes, don't you?"

Liam’s eyebrow arches, confusion clearly written on his face. “Disney jokes?”

Letting out a started, but glad, laugh, Louis kisses the inside of his lover's wrist. "You're now my knight in shining armor." He's tearful, but happy Liam seems back.

Looking down at his hands, he realizes what he’s done. “Oh god,” he’s hit Harry like it was nothing; he didn’t even realize that’s what he was doing. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Lou,”

Holding tightly to Liam, the injured man shushes him. "He deserved it, deliberately provoking you like that!" Louis pulls him down, kissing him on the lips.

He doesn’t respond at first, but melts into the kiss soon enough. “Lou,” he says a little breathlessly.

"I'm here, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." It's a promise; oath; sworn declaration of love. A knock interrupts them and the older brunet tenses, but relaxes once Alfred's called through the door. He's even happier to see him when he sees a med kit in his hands. "Oh you're definitely coming with us when we leave."

Liam sits up and lets them both work on his hands without too much protesting. He does wince a bit when they put alcohol on the cuts, but smiles when Louis blows softly on them to calm the stinging.

Alfred leaves after getting Liam settled in the bed and Louis off the floor. They're lying facing each other, the younger man's hands cradled in Louis's. He kisses them. "You were so awesome."

Shaking his head, Liam buries in his hands. “That was… that wasn’t me. I don’t know what came over me Lou, I just… couldn’t stand by and let him talk about you like that, say those things to me…” he trails off, tears threating to spill over.

Pulling the hurt brunet to him, the injured man holds him close and shushes him. "It's all ok, love. You were only doing what you thought was right." He kisses him gently over and over again. "Just sleep and we'll figure things out in the morning."

Nodding, Liam cuddles closer to Louis, falling asleep with the sound of the older man’s breathing. He’s pretty sure his parents are going to murder him in his sleep, so he needs to at least enjoy this one last time.

The next morning finds Liam waking up to an already awake Louis who had, apparently, been watching him while he was sleeping. "We're leaving today." The injured man says, determination lining his voice.

Blinking awake, Liam moves to rub his eyes of sleep when he’s reminded of what he did last night. He grimaces at the minor pain and peers back at Louis. “Agreed.” He says, making to get up from the bed. “Want me to pack your things?”

Rolling painfully onto his back, his lover says "Please?" He's not about to complain, but he would be forever grateful if Liam would give him a multitude of his pain pills. "Are we doing breakfast? Cause I'm all for pissing them off some more, especially with the stunt from last night."

Getting up, Liam pulls out their bags, placing them on the side of the bed Louis isn’t laying on and begins filling them up with their things, not really caring whose stuff is who’s, they’ll sort it out when they get back home. “I think we should get at least some free food while we do it though.” He smiles, packing Louis jeans. He tosses the man his bottle of pain pills before zipping up the two bags. “All ready love.”

Taking a bit more than the recommended dose, Louis is up and ready to go after they kick in. "Yes dear." They head down the stairs, bags in hand.

Senor Payne is waiting for them at the bottom, arms crossed and angry look firmly in place. "What's this? You're beating up company like some sort of ruffian now? You were raised better than this!"

“He provoked me! He was attacking Louis, I had every right! And what was the purpose of bringing him here in the first place? I knew you played dirty, but I am your son, can’t you just accept that I’m happy and get on with it?” Liam turns to Louis. “Actually I think I’ve just lost my appetite, we can grab something on the way to the airport.”

Nodding, Louis grabs his lover's hand and starts in the direction of the door. They're stopped short, though.

"If you leave this house, then that's it! You will be cut off! Do you hear me?"

Both hear him loud and clear and Louis can see Liam is both hurt and angry at this. Something white hot and angry hits his chest. This is enough.

"Enough!" he yells, gaining everyone's attention. "When I said you should be ashamed, I meant it. He is your SON! He is NOT a pawn to be used how YOU see fit. He has his own feelings and thoughts." His voice is lowered, controlled anger slipping in. "I love him" he says fiercely. "And if you think I would ever hurt him then you’re stupid." He waves a hand around. "Money does not make happiness. And I wish that you would see that." Grabbing Liam's hand once more, they head to the door. "I pity you, Mr. Payne, because you're willing to lose a child over stupid reasons."

Liam doesn’t look back to see his parents, he just tugs Louis to the car and slides in. Alfred has managed to pack their bags in the car while his parents were informing him that he was no longer their son. He doesn’t speak for the rest of the trip back home either; he just buries himself at Louis side.

The older brunet feels like they've just been through a war, only to come out on the other side not knowing if they're winners or losers. Thinking about Mr. Payne's last words to his son puts a hollow feeling in Louis's stomach. The first few days back home are restless and uncomfortable. No matter how much he wishes it, the injured man can't shoulder the hurt or loss for his lover.

Looking at the saddened man, he asks "Wanna go sit at the beach? Watch the ocean for a bit?"

Solemnly nodding, Liam follows Louis to the beach. He doesn’t really know why he’s let his father get to him like that. Nothing his father has said to him as struck him like that before though. They sit on the warm sand as Liam nuzzles close. “Thanks for everything by the way, all that crazy shit in London.”

Shaking his head, the older man pulls the other closer with an arm across his body. "I'm so sorry about the way things turned out, babe." Louis doesn't want to bring it up to hurt him, but it needs to be talked about; got out into the open so the wound won't fester.

Shrugging his shoulder, Liam smiles softly. “I finally fessed up to them what I truly wanted and they couldn’t handle it. I’m okay with that. Now I can move on with my life, get you better and live the rest of our lives on this beach without having to worry or deal with anything else from our past.”

Louis nods in understanding. "You know I'll always be here for you, right?" He kisses the other's cheek before rubbing their cheeks together, trying to get a smile.

Giggling and trying to push Louis away playfully, Liam’s smile brightens. “Yeah, I know.” He thinks for a minute for speaking again, “First things first on this new part of our lives, I think you should get your knee better. I have some money and I want to make sure you don’t have to take your meds every day for the rest of your life.”

Freezing, eyes wide, the injured man begins protesting. "No, absolutely NOT! That's your money and you should use it for something better. Don't waste what little you've got, I've been managing just fine." Oh he can't believe Liam would ever be willing to do something like this for him. Tears fill his eyes as he's never had someone show him this much kindness.

“It’s fine, I’ve got plenty, believe me. I’ve saved most of what I make at the grocery store. Please, let me do this for you.” Liam pleads, “I’m not above giving you the puppy eyes if you don’t agree.”

Bursting out with tears and laughter Louis crushes Liam to his chest with choked out cries of "Yes, yes!" Peppering his lover's face with kisses; he adds excitedly "I'm going to walk again, Liam! Without a cane! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiles brightly, “Yeah, and just think of all the kinky things you can do once you can.” He gives Louis a mischievous look and wiggle of his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, the blue-eyed man pushes his lover to sprawl into the sand, taking a moment to roll over and join him. "That's good dear, because I've always wanted to get on my knees and blow you." His grin is truly evil as a hand dances across Liam's chest and stomach.

Liam’s eyes darken at even the mention. “Tease.” He’s not laughing now. He licks his lips before surging forward to capture Louis’ lips with his own. “You better have a speedy recovery then.”

Getting drawn into the kiss, Louis merely hums and drags his body further atop Liam's.

Laughing, Liam rolls them over, pinning Louis to the sand, getting it in his hair. “As much as I’d like to see how good your cum tastes right here on the beach, I’m not sure I can afford the fines and court costs when I’m paying for your surgeries.” He smiles, planting one last kiss to his lovers lips before he stands up.

Chuckling breathlessly, Louis tells "Take me home then."

Pulling the older man up, Liam molds himself against his body as he kisses him. He waits until he feels Louis melt against him before pulling back and tugging his hand to follow him back to Louis’ house.

They're just inside the door when the injured man throws himself at his lover, attacking Liam's mouth with his own.

Liam’s caught off guard and loses his balance, arms wrapping around Louis as he lands against the wall. Giggling, Liam kisses Louis just as enthusiastically and sucks on the older man’s bottom lip.

Panting, Louis tells him to get them horizontal as quickly as possible. "You're either cumming down my throat or deep inside me, but either way it's going to be good." His grin is bright and playful.

His cock twitching in interest, Liam guides them to Louis’ bedroom and lets him crawl on the bed as Liam pulls his shirt over his head and crawls on the bed after him.

Louis gives his lover a hungry look. Pulling off his own shirt and shucking his loose pants carefully, he displays his nude body, loving the way Liam's eyes rove over it with want. "So what will it be, love? My mouth?" he licks his plump lips. "Or my body?" He runs a hand from chest to navel, smirking.

“Too many choices.” Liam growls, licking into his lovers mouth as he rocks his hips against Louis to make his point. “Mmm, how ‘bout both?”

Shivering, the injured man nods, letting his hand slide across tanned flesh. "I want you in my mouth first."

Liam growls at this, pressing open mouth kisses on Louis’ skin. “You want to lay on your back like this or…” he trails off as he feels Louis’s finger dip under the waistband of his pants.

Hands come around to shove at Liam's pants, palming his ass and urging him forward. "I'll lay like this. Wanna watch you fuck my mouth."

“Do you practice what you’re going to say in front of a mirror or something?” Liam growls, maneuvering so he can take his pants and boxers off. He settles back down, sitting across Louis chest as he watches his cock bob a little, smearing precum on Louis chin. “God,” he lets out a breathy sigh. “So hot.”

Eyes blown, the prone man takes his lover's cock and guides it into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He gently scrapes teeth along the thick vein underneath before sucking him deeper into his waiting mouth.

Biting back a moan, Liam’s eyes flutter close at the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. He hisses at the feeling of teeth but groans when he sucks him deeper. His eyes fly open when he feels himself hit the back of his lover’s throat. “Fuck,” he breathes, his hips stuttering forward.

Breathing steady, the older man takes as much as he can without choking. He swallows around his lover's member, enjoying every cry of pleasure wrung out of him. Ignoring his own aching cock, he watches Liam's face as he lets the other man fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, Louis, so hot,” he groans between shallow thrusts. It’s not going to take long if he keeps this up. Liam’s fingers thread into Louis’ hair, nails grazing scalp as he mutter’s Louis’ name over and over.

Hollowing his cheeks, he sucks harder, ignoring the ache in his jaw.

“So close.” Liam manages to stutter out before pulling back completely, controlling himself. “Don’t wanna cum like that.” He scoots down to kiss Louis on the lips. “I wanna make you scream.” He whispers in his ear before moving down to plant kisses over nipples and flicking them with his tongue.

Moaning at the sensation of teeth and tongue, Louis spreads his legs wantonly for his lover. "Let’s see you do that love." He grabs a handful of Liam's hair, tugging him back for another kiss as he rocks their erections together.

Growling against Louis mouth, Liam slides his already throbbing cock against Louis, their precum mixing together. His fingers move to slide over Louis bottom lip. “You wanna coat them or you want my tongue?” he smirks, giving Louis an option.

"M mouth!" he stutters out. He keens as he watches Liam lap his tongue down his body, bypassing his flush dick for his puckered entrance.

He doesn’t waste time, nor does he warn him when he darts his tongue to taste Louis’s sensitive skin. “Mmm,” he hums as he probes him deeper with his tongue, as his hands move to either side to spread his ass further apart.

Feeling like he's coming apart at the seams, Louis cries out and begs for more. Cries and pleas for more urge the younger man on.

Liam moves his finger a bit so it’s pressing against the nerves as his tongue continues to explore Louis’ hole. He sucks lightly on the muscles and plunges his finger inside as he continues to sooth the intrusion with his tongue.

Louis rocks his hips, wanting more. Biting his lip, he strokes a finger down his shaft, smearing the wetness there. He moans at the duel sensations. "Please" he begs breathlessly. "So ready for you. Want it so bad."

Tsking, Liam shakes his head, “Babe, you’ve only got one finger, you sure?” he crooks his finger as he says this, smirking as he hears Louis groan loudly. “Wanna make sure you’re good and ready.”

Pouting at his grinning lover, the prone man assures him of just how good and ready he is.

Chuckling, Liam kisses the inside of Louis thigh before slipping another finger in. He moves his mouth to suck softly on the underside of his lovers balls. He trails down once more to slick up his entrance with saliva.

Moaning with pleasure, Louis tries to bear down, wanting more. "Oh god yeah! Want it so bad!" He sounds desperate, ready to shoot his load.

Smirking against skin, Liam moves himself so he can watch his fingers disappear inside Louis and watch his lovers’ face at the same time. “Gonna cum for me?”

"Please baby, so close." He reaches a hand down to touch himself, whining when Liam stops him.

“Don’t, wanna see you cum without being touched. Cum from me fucking you with my fingers.” He says hungrily. He licks his lips as he presses another finger in and curls his fingers as he thrusts them inside.

Rocking his hips harder, Louis's fingers grip the sheet as his lover prods his sweet spot over and over again. His back arches as lightening shoots up his back, spunk painting up his chest. Somehow, he has enough voice to scream Liam's name.

Liam works him through his high, only pulling out of his lover once he knows that he’s spent. He wipes his fingers on the sheets before moving up Louis placid body to land soft kisses on his sweaty skin before licking at the cum already drying on his stomach and chest.

Louis looks absolutely debauched: covered in cum and sweat, panting and still moaning at the other man's mouth. Pulling Liam up by his hair, he licks into his mouth, enjoying tasting himself against the brunet's tongue. He spreads his legs, rolling his hips, still wanting to feel Liam's cock inside him

Chuckling against Louis lips, Liam licks into his willing mouth. “You think you can handle it?” he says, but even as he’s saying this, he’s sliding up to position himself against Louis’ stretched entrance. He’s been waiting for this, waiting to be buried deep inside his lover. He groans at just the thought of being hilt deep inside, and nudges Louis entrance as if still asking permission.

Nodding, the prone man relaxes, stretching his head back to allow Liam to bite and suck at his neck as he slides in. Both gasp and moan.

Taking his time, Liam stops to adjust when he’s halfway inside. He continues without being asked, desperate to feel the heat enveloping his entire cock. Stopping when he’s tucked deep inside, he licks into Louis mouth. “So hot babe, so bloody hot.” He takes to slowly sliding out, setting the pace that is slow and careful.

It's not long before Louis feels himself responding again. Shivering, he wraps his arms over the brunet's shoulder, dragging him down for a messy kiss. "Love you so much" he breaths against the other's lips.

“Love you,” Liam states matter-of-factly, as he thrusts inside him, feeling his own climax building in his gut.

The injured man reaches a hand between them, jerking himself in time with Liam's thrusts. "Wanna feel you cum in me" he groans, knowing how close they both are.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes against Louis ear. “You feel so good, Lou.” He groans as he repositions himself and thrusts a bit harder in the new angle. Nipping at Louis bottom lip, Liam feels himself losing control.

"Yeah. Yeah! Right there." The injured man's cries are getting louder the closer he comes to the edge. His body tightens around Liam, encasing him in velvet steel.

“Lou,” Liam manages to whine out before he’s seeing white under his eyelids. He doesn’t know if he’s cursing or chanting Louis name, but he doesn’t care and his cock twitches with ever splurge of cum emptying inside Louis’ heat.

Feeling wet heat and the pulsing dick inside him, the older brunet cums again, making a mess between their bodies.

As he becomes spent, Liam slows his thrust, kissing the corner of Louis mouth before pulling out and sliding to his side to nuzzle into his warmth.

They fall into one another’s arms. It’s warm and his toes are still tingling, but Liam can’t help feel like he belongs exactly right here, in Louis’ arms. Like this is where he’s true home has always been. Just before they both nod off, he hears Louis murmurs an ‘I love you’ into his shoulder with a soft kiss on his skin. Smiling, Liam tells him he loves him as well, pulling him closer before silence envelopes them again and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
